The Haifuri Chronicles
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the Haifuri/High School Fleet series. Some will be major changes and some will be very minor in nature. Also, occasional pairings will be seen between a couple of the characters with a hell of a lot of surprises - Rated T for upcoming stuff... Previously called "A Series of One Shots"
1. A Death and a Loss…

**A Death and a Loss…**

Wilhelmina , Commander of the _Admiral Graf Spee_ , looked at her Captain and best friend as she lay on the deck and tried to right down the bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth. Thea, her best friend since their earliest school days, was dead.

"Mii?" A voice made her turn to see one of the _Harekaze_ crew members staring at her and her dead Captain. "I'm sorry..." She trailed off as if realising that words were not enough.

"Thank you" the German girl said.

"We've cleared your engine rooms - one of our engineers is standing by"

"Can you ring the telegraph for all stop? And send Minami here - I doubt there is anything we can do, but I had better be sure for the record" and the girl nodded and went away. Wilhelmina was left alone for a few more moments and she took off her friend's jacket and covered her body with it - taking great care to put her cap back where it rightfully belonged. " _Spee_ to _Harekaze_ "

"Harekaze" came the reply of her newest best friend, Kouko.

"We have recaptured the ship and are slowing down"

" _Roger_ "

"Minor injuries... One death. _Spee_ out"

"I am sorry for your loss" the quiet voice of the Harekaze's Doctor came from the left of her.

"Thank you. Could you give an official verdict of death please? I will need it for both the log and the report to our Headquarters" both girls knew it was a mere formality. Whilst Thea might have lived with a crippled back, the piece of metal sticking out of her side would have made sure.

"Of course" Minami said quietly. She would have said something more, but decided against it as she was, herself, a little shaken. She knew how to deal with death, in theory, but to see it in real life was a completely different matter.

"I will be on the Bridge" and Wilhelmina stood to attention, saluted her dead friend and Captain before walking away to the Bridge where she was needed the most right now.

#

"Have you decided what you want to do?" asked Akeno. Once the _Spee_ had come to a stop, the _Harekaze_ had recovered the Skippers before coming alongside. The moment she was able, she'd boarded the other ship and went straight to Mii to discuss plans.

"I do not know" the German girl admitted. "I have enough crew already to get us moving, and we've only got minor damage to repair sustained in our rescue operation... Thea would have had orders, but they will be in the ship's safe and she never told me the combination. In the absence of orders I should call in to my school"

"You could always try and break into the safe, but I know you don't want to abandon us"

"No - I'd like to follow you to your meet up with _Akashi_. If you encounter the _Musashi_ , another ship would be of help. Besides, it is my duty and on my honour to help you after you risked so much to save my crew"

"You might be able to refuel from _Akashi_ too" Akeno pointed out.

"True" Mii replied. "Captain" she said formally, "There is something else I would like to ask of you. Would you permit Kou–"

"I thought you might ask for her, so told her to pack a few things. You care for her, don't you?"

"Of course... She is a friend"

"I didn't mean that" Akeno replied and smiled.

"I'm not... I mean..." Mii stuttered.

"Shiro might be right in saying I'm not the brightest person, but I know when somebody is in love. Did you ever wonder why she was on the radio so quickly? She was supposed to record all the damage, but she stayed on the Bridge because she didn't want to go without knowing you were alright"

"Do you object?"

"Of course not – why should i? Anyway, let's get back to business - how soon can you get moving?"

"The engine room staff report at least another hour"

"Are we..." Akeno's cheerfulness faded, "Are you burying Thea at sea?"

"No... I've decided that after we stop the _Musashi_ , I'm sailing _Spee_ directly for Kiel" Mii sighed and looked at the log she had been writing in. "This isn't what I wanted my first entry as _Spee_ 's Captain to be"

"None of this is what we wanted, but at least we're going to do the best we can and save people"

"Harekaze _to Captain_ "

"I'm here, Shiro" Akeno replied.

" _We've had a message from the_ Akashi _saying they've been attacked and damaged by the_ Musashi _. They've suffered no injuries, but their engines are out of action_ "

"Where were they heading?"

" _Towards the Yap Islands_ "

"Get Rin to plot a course and take us there"

" _What about_ Spee?" asked Shiro.

"We might be a little late to the party, but we will be there" Mii said with a determined look.

#

Kouko felt a little uneasy seeing the _Harekaze_ sailing without her, but she was glad she could stay aboard the _Spee_ and look after her friend. Although not an official member of the crew, Mii had arranged it so that any requests were obeyed without question - much as she had had hers done on Kouko's ship. Standing on the Bridge, out of the way, she watched Mii give orders.

"Helmsman, ahead full speed - compass bearing 222"

"Steady on bearing 222"

"Radar reports two contacts at the extreme edge of range" came a call over the intercom.

"Lookouts, can you spot them?" Mii asked.

"Too far to see them" came the reply.

"Acting Captain, we could launch a Skipper" Kouko suggested respectfully. She wasn't entirely sure how to address her friend now that she was in command, so used her title when possible

"The one that your ship left for us is out of action"

" _Bridge, Lookouts_ "

"Bridge" Kouko took the call herself out of habit.

" _I can make out the masts and stack of a destroyer... She's on fire and engaging somebody_ "

"Are we close enough for TBS?" asked Mii.

"Two minutes"

"Engine Room, Bridge... I need flank speed"

" _The engines can't go to full power without breaking apart and down_ " came the reply.

"Can they do it, though?"

" _Maybe_ "

"Then do it… Kouko, on my authority as Acting Captain, I order you to break radio silence and communicate with the destroyer - it might be the _Harekaze_ "

#

" _Ship approaching bearing 042_ " Noma, their lookout reported.

"Can you identify?" asked Shiro.

" _No, but it's huge_ "

"Harekaze, _this is the_ Spee... _Do you read us_?"

"We read you" Shiro picked up the TBS system mounted on the rear of the Bridge.

" _You need any help_?" asked Kouko. The occupants of the Bridge paused for a moment and smiled as they heard their friend and shipmate – it had been quiet without her on the _Harekaze_.

"We're trying to board the _Musashi_ and cure her crew, but we're taking a lot of damage - can you try and draw her fire from us?"

" _Will do. What about the Blue Mermaids_?"

"Only Chief Hiarga's ship is sailing, but that's reduced speed. Draw its fire... We're going to do a torpedo attack on _Musashi_ 's stern and take out her engines and steering"

" _We will support you_ " Kouko said over the radio. " _It is good to be with you, friends_ " and she clicked off.

"Rin, put us on a direct course for _Musashi_ 's starboard side. Torpedos – prepare for action. Your target is the _Musashi_ at 300 degrees" Akeno ordered.

"Ye… Yes" Rin said. The girl was frightened out of her wits by all of the firing, but she knew that many lives depended on her skills as a Helmsman.

"How many?" asked Mei.

"A full salvo – aim for the stern" Akeno said quietly.

"All torpedoes at once?" Mei became animated at the thought of firing torpedoes – even if it was at a ship of her own school.

"Tama, target artillery for the main cannons on the _Musashi_ only"

"Aye…" the girl replied and bent to her speaking tube to issue orders.

"We are in position" said the port watchkeeper.

"Fire" Akeno said simply. The was a moment of delay and then every possible weapon was fired at the _Musashi_. The main weapons just bounced off the other ship's hull either causing no damage at all or making very small dints in the deck plates. The torpedoes, however, hit their target and caused the other ship to heel over before righting itself and turning its mighty guns on the _Harekaze_ and fired.

"Oh no… This is going to hurt" Rin muttered from the wheel.

"All hands, brace for impact from incoming fire" Mashiro called into the voice pipes.

"Rin, hard to starboard. Engine Room – all back full on the starboard shaft for ten seconds and then go to all ahead full until I say otherwise" Akeno replied.

" _Are you_ trying _to get us killed down here_?" Maron asked sarcastically.

" _Musashi_ _has fired_ " called down Noma from her position high up.

"Rin, hard to starboard – bring us right around in a complete circle until our bow faces the _Musashi_ " Akeno said. She realised that facing one set of cannons was better than facing many.

"Rig… Right" the girl answered shakily.

" _Bridge, Radio_ "

"Go ahead" Shiro took the call.

"Spee _asks what they can do_ "

"Tell them they can get onto the _Musashi_ 's other side and draw some of their fire"

"Tama, can you shoot at the _Musashi_ 's stern underwater?"

"Aye"

"We can't get to fire another round of torpedoes without taking a lot of damage – but we can fire the forward battery" Akeno said.

"Aye" and she issued instructions to the crew that worked the forward gun.

"Rin, bring us a few points to the starboard side" Akeno ordered.

"Captain?" Rin hesitated to speak as he carried out the direction. "Why do you always want to fire to port?" and Akeno was about to reply when a shout came through from port watch.

" _TORPEDO, TORPEDO, TORPEDO_! _Musashi_ has fired torpedoes and they are heading are way"

"Helm hard over…!" Akeno ordered quickly. Rin spun the wheel as quickly as she could, but the torpedoes slammed into their portside – luckily in the recently fitted torpedo bulge.

"Captain, we've got fires breaking out on all decks. The _Musashi_ has cut the main water pressure and the crew is attempting to use the standby system and hand held equipment" Mashiro said as she took a call from the damage control post.

"Can they contain it?" Akeno asked.

"For now, but the standby system will not last for much longer"

"Maron, is there anything you can do to help?" Akeno asked into the speaking tube.

" _No_ " came the instant reply. " _I've got most of the crew away trying to put the fires out_ "

"Very well…" Akeno took a calming breath, straightened and looked around at the Bridge crew. "All hands, prepare to abandon ship"

"Captain?" Mashiro spun on her heel – she couldn't believe it.

"We've got to abandon ship, Shiro… The water will not last long, and my main concern is the safety of the crew" Akeno looked over to the _Musashi_ which took fire from an anti aircraft gun at extreme range which seemed to be an act of defiance from the gunners on the _Harekaze_. "Maron, what are the engines like?"

" _Battered, but you can still call for full speed when you like_ " came the scratchy reply.

"Good – give me everything you have in a few minutes. Shiro, get the crew off except for the engine room staff…"

"What about you?"

"Radio Room – is the radio working?"

" _I think so, Captain – I can send but not receive_ "

"Good… Send a message to the _Spee_ and ask them to standby and rescue our survivors"

"Captain, you have not answered my question" Shiro leaned into her commanding officer and put her hands on her hips – an angry expression flashing over her face.

"We can go a little faster than the _Musashi_ , so I am going to ram it. I hope that I can hit it in the bow and make it sink" Akeno looked back at Shiro with a grim and fierce look in her eyes. "Get the crew over the starboard side – that way the _Musashi_ won't hit any of them" and the pair exchanged looks and an understanding passed between them.

"All hands, abandon ship. Launch skippers, boats and rafts from the starboard side only. Make for the _Spee_ where possible" Mashiro confirmed the order to the entire ship and let the handset simply fall on its cord. Akeno simply remained on the Bridge listening to one of the crew report all of the crew had evacuated one by one before going over the side herself.

" _Bridge, Engine Room. I've sent all of my staff over the side, its just me here – do you still want full speed?_ " Maron asked from deep down in the ship.

"Please do so and then you may leave, Maron-chan" Akeno replied into the speaking tube.

" _Like hell… You need somebody to run the engines, and you can't do that all the way up there_ " and Akeno nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Maron-Chan… I hope that you are able to get away before we both sink"

" _Same here_ "

"Course?" a voice asked and Akeno turned round to see Rin with her hands firmly gripping the _Harekaze_ 's wheel.

"Rin, you may leave – I will sail the ship" the Captain told her. To her surprise, the Chief Navigator and Helmsman shook her head with a look of determination.

"You're going to need a good pilot… I am the Navigator – I go with the ship"

"Rin, the _Harekaze_ will explode the moment we hit the _Musashi_ 's bow – you have to go… That's an order" Akeno added as the ship took a full broadside.

"No"

"I ordered you to abandon ship!"

"Let the record show that Shiretoko Rin respectfully refuses to comply" and Rin smiled. "If we live through this, you can court martial me"

"Main canon ready"

"Torpedoes loaded"

"What…?" Akeno was startled by the reports coming in. "I thought I ordered everybody to abandon ship – this is something–"

"That we will not let you face alone" Shiro finished as she stepped onto the Bridge. "Captain, the crew has abandoned ship – the _Spee_ is standing off to pick them up. Your orders?"

"Thank you… Thank you everybody" a wave of emotion came over Akeno and she tried hard not let more than a few tears fall. "Engines ahead full, Maron-Chan… Do what you like to them. Rin, steer a course that makes us hit the _Musashi_. If Tama and Rei are here, who is manning the gun and torpedos?"

"Macchi has the gun while Tsugu and Mariko are working the torpedoes" Shiro replied. "Being so close, we have no need for any of their normal stations anyway"

"Thank you" Akeno said softly. "Lets go"

#

"Mii-chan!" Kouko came rushing onto the Bridge of the _Admiral Spee_. "The Captain is going to ram the _Harekaze_ into the _Musashi_ and take it with her. We have to do something"

"We are too far away to do anything with certainty. I think that's why your Captain had us stop to pick up your crew – she didn't want anybody else getting hurt" came the reply.

"But others will!"

"What do you mean?"

"The officers, if you will, are all still onboard!"

"I'm beginning to suspect the ship might up being _Kamikaze_ instead of _Harekaze_ " Wilhelmina said darkly. "Radar, give me an update…"

#

"We're about a thousand yards to impact" Shiro looked through her glasses at the closing gap between _Harekaze_ and the _Musashi_. The ship was belching smoke out at a vast rate and flames licked the sides of the wounded ship – blistering paint and melting metal as it did so. Akeno had spared a moment to look aft and could see the damage the ship was taking and yet shrugging it off as it prepared to do its final duty. Despite everything, she could feel the vibration of the engines as they powered the ship to a fateful encounter.

"Tsugu and Mariko – launch all torpedos at the stern. Macchi, fire the main gun as long as you can. Maron?"

" _Yes_?"

"Ramming speed! When you've done that, set the charges and then get topside"

" _Aye_ "

"All torpedos launched" Rei said from her position.

"Rin, aim for a point a bit behind the bow"

"Ye- Yes!" the scared girl said. "Got it" she added shortly.

"Anything else that can be done?" Akeno asked over the noise of the forward gun firing as fast as possible. The others all shook their heads or otherwise indicated in the negative. "Right, everybody over the side" and Akeno waited on the starboard bridge wing to make sure everybody got off. She looked behind her to see only a hundred feet remained to go, and, after clapping her hands together and bowing to the _Harekaze_ , she leaped over the side and into the waters of the Japanese Sea. Swimming hard, Akeno put distance between her and the two ships that came together in a scream of twisting and buckling metal. Quickly, Akeno pulled out a small box and pressed the only button on it. There was a moment of silence before the _Harekaze_ exploded – tearing herself to pieces but also taking the first thirty feet of the _Musashi_ with it.

"Captain!" it was Rin calling from a Skipper – by the identification on the sides, it looked like the one they had given to the _Spee_. Akeno sighed and swam over where she clung to the side and taken slowly to the remaining Blue Mermaid ship which had managed to get close enough before the _Harekaze_ had rammed the _Musashi_. Once on deck, Akeno turned round to see what remained of her ship break up and sink as the _Musashi_ started to tip forwards and slowly slide beneath the waves. To her immense relief, boats were lowered with crew members onboard and they hurried away to eventual rescue and Akeno gave a small prayer of thanks.

"Did everybody make it?" asked the Captain.

"Yes… We went to the Blue Mermaids, but the others headed towards the _Spee_ " Mashiro said quietly.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is the Captain?" asked an older female voice. They all turned to see the Captain of the Blue Mermaid ship.

"Me" Akeno raised her hand.

"We saw what you were forced to do. Despite the loss of your ship, you were able to stop the _Musashi_ before it was too late and she fired her guns on civilians. You will be pleased top know that nobody was killed or injured too badly"

"That is good news" Akeno said.

"Yes… We've already heard from the _Musashi_ 's Captain that she was able to close all of the bulkheads before leaving – the ship is salvageable"

"Is she here?"

"No. That leads me to my next problem – and its not a pleasant duty to perform" the Blue Mermaid said.

"Why?"

"Your school's Principal has asked us to arrest and detain you for destroying your ship during the attack on the _Musashi_. You were ordered to make only one attack and you disregarded that order"

"I understand"

"We helped too!" Rin protested.

"Ignore her – they were following my orders. Am I going to the Brig?" Akeno asked.

"Normally, but I will put you in quarters. You did what I would have done anyway"

"Captain, my mother can not do this to you" Shiro said angrily.

"Mashiro, please do not protest. I am the Captain and its my fault the _Harekaze_ was lost" she turned back to the waiting women. "I'll make no trouble" she said and allowed herself to be escorted below and to quarters – to be confined there until they reached port.

"Captain!" Rin called out as Akeno reached the hatch. She stopped and turned to see her crew lined up and, as one, stood to attention and saluted. As she returned the salute, she realised it might very well be her last both as a Captain and a student of the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School – and she wasn't sure which made her more frightened.


	2. Limping Home…

**Limping Home…**

"Maron, you can put the engines to stop" Mashiro called out.

" _What's wrong with the telegraph?_ " called up the Chief Engineer.

"Its jammed – we've got stuck against the _Musashi_ 's starboard side, so we're not going anywhere for a while"

" _Okay… If nothing is happening, I need all spare personnel to help with the flooding and damage control_ "

"I'll put out a call" Mashiro promised. "Do you want me to put in a call to the other ships for help?"

" _My pride says I shouldn't ask, but I think we're going to need more people to plug the hull damage_ " Maron said. Mashiro could hear the massive damage to her pride, and she tried not to think any badly of her for it.

"Anybody who wants to help, you may leave and do so…" Mashiro told the Bridge crew. The lookouts both left as did Tama and Rei which left herself, Rin and Kouko behind.

"Dep… Deputy Captain?" Kouko stuck her head around the corner where the navigation room was as well as indicator boards for damage to the ship. "You might want to take a look at this" and Mashiro walked around to see – instantly wishing she hadn't. Nearly every light was a solid red and the girl couldn't help but wonder how the ship was even together still.

"She really does have all the luck" she muttered under her breath.

" _Bridge, Radio Room – I have the communications working_ " and Mashiro looked at the board before picking up the handset on the bulkhead.

"Ask the other ships for as much help as they can give us… Tell them we are taking on water and are slowly sinking" she ordered.

" _Aye_ "

" _Bridge, Engine Room_ " Maron called up the speaking tube.

"Yes?"

" _I've just had damage reports from all departments… So long as we can get more pumps to keep the levels down, we won't sink on a tow_ "

"Very well…" Mashiro stopped talking as something came to her mind. "Maron-San, given all of the damage, what is our best speed?"

" _Five knots? Maybe seven if we're lucky_ "

"Do what you can, please! I'd rather be slow, late but coming in under power then to be towed home"

" _Assuming her back holds out… Its so flooded on the lower decks that I can't get a clear check. Damage control might have to be limited to keeping the furnaces dry_ "

" _Bridge, Radio Room._ Hiel _reports she's sending her damage control parties and asks if she should come along side_ "

"Please ask them to do so – at least their pumps might help us" Mashiro said. After passing on the news to Maron, she returned to front part of the Bridge where the rest of the ships in the fleet were getting closer to the joined _Musashi_ and _Harekaze_.

"I hope the crew of the _Musashi_ can be saved" Rin said from her place at the wheel.

"Of course they can" Mashiro smiled. "Minami-San is a brilliant Doctor after all"

"Deputy Captain, do you think we will stay together after this?"

"What do you mean?" Mashiro asked.

"Well the ship will need a lot of repairs – we might be split up" Kouko said.

"Well… I'd not thought about that, to be honest" admitted the other girl. "I guess its what the school decides" and whatever she would have said next was cut off by an almighty shudder and the ship started to slide off the _Musashi_ 's starboard side with a tearing and groaning noise.

" _Bridge, Engine Room_ "

"Yes?"

"Hime _says the forward stores rooms are flooding heavily_ "

"Can you do anything about it?"

" _I'm not sure, but I don't think so…_ " Maron said quietly.

"Even if you just close all the hatches?"

" _Might give us an hour or two_ "

"Right… Let me get in touch with the other ships – we might need to be towed in after all. For now, block off as much of the forward part as you can. I will tell the captain"

"Tell me what, Shiro?" the sound of the Captain made Mashiro turned round to see her braced against the port Bridge windows.

"Captain!" Mashiro cried out happily. "The ship has been badly holed and we're taking on water. Maron thinks that we might end up having to be towed home to the school"

"What about the other ships?"

"Some of them are giving us aid"

"Boat approaching from the starboard side" Tama said simply.

"Have them come aboard at once and have them help in repairs" Misaki said.

"Should we have some of the crew taken off in case we need to abandon?" Mashiro asked.

"Have the crew that isn't essential go to the starboard side and prepare to evacuate" Misaki said. "I don't want people to be hurt if it means we have to abandon…"

"Captain?" Maron was stood with tears in her eyes – her clothes caked in fifth.

"Maron, why are you not in the Engine Room?" asked Mashiro.

"She's gone"

"Who has?" asked Misaki.

"The ship… There is a large crack from the port side to the starboard – I think her back is broken" and Rin gasped at the words from the Chief Engineer.

"No… Please say it isn't so"

"It is, Rin-Chan. Captain, we might be able to get home if we lightened the ship as much as possible and only had the essential persons onboard. I can give you four hours – six if we're careful before the breaking is complete"

"Shall I have the order passed to abandon ship?" Mashiro asked, gently putting a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Yes… Have everybody not in damage control or the Engineering sections get their items and be ready to abandon ship. Have department heads form chains to get stuff up and onto the other ships"

#

"Captain, the crew has evacuated to the rest of the ships, almost all of the stores are offloaded and we have just enough fuel to get us into port" Mashiro stood at attention as Misaki came up to the Bridge.

"Right… I just wish we could have saved the _Harekaze_ "

"You might" Maron said. " _Tenjin_ had some sounding equipment onboard – they say the cracks are on the internal hull only and not the more dangerous outer hull. If we keep it as steady as possible, we'll make it home safely and have a ship to repair"

"You mean it?" Misaki could have hugged her.

"Of course. However, we're down to one screw as the other was badly damaged"

"What can we do?"

"Normally I would be alright with about seven knots, but I'll get you three quarters on the one screw if nessesary "

"Maron-Chan, you do know they might scrap the ship" Misaki said gently.

"I know, Captain, but if they do then I want it going doing on record as them having scrapped a service worthy ship"

"Thank you, Maron-San… Please do your best to get us home"

"The heart and the brain must work as one" a quiet voice from the starboard entryway had them all look over to see their Doctor.

"Don't you want to go aboard the other ships?" asked Mashiro. Minami looked out at the nearly still water lapping against the side of the ship.

"I am not yet done sailing the _Harekaze_ " she replied. "I know that I do not spend a lot of time with the rest of the crew, but this is not just my friends but my family… I want to stay with her for as long as possible"

"Well Rin has been on the wheel for far longer then is proper… Would you like to try the wheel?" asked Misaki.

"Do you mean it?" the Doctor's eyes lit up with a joy and a huge smile graced her features. It made the rest of them feel warm inside as they'd never seen her so emotional before. She quickly crossed over to the wheel where Rin explained what the gauges meant and how to do the wheel correctly.

"Please do not think me rude, but why do you stay in Sickbay most of the time?" Mashiro asked.

"I…" Minami looked briefly down in embarrassment. "I was pushed by my parents to learn as much as possible in the field of medicine so I would bring much honour to them. I never had time for friends, so I apologise if I have been rude towards you, Captain"

"You have not – its not your fault about all of that" Misaki replied. "Now that we're your friends, we'll get you lots of fun times and memories"

"Thank you"

" _Bridge, Engine Room – ready to ring on engines_ " Maron had clearly left quietly to go to the Engine Room.

"You can start, Maron-Chan" Misaki said. A few moments later, the ship hummed loudly and started to limp her way home to a safe port. As she passed the _Spee_ , the girls on the Bridge could see her crew lining the side and cheering the ship on – and they returned the salute before getting down to the business of bringing their ship safely back to the school.

#

It took a little longer than expected, partly because they had to stop for half an hour to allow a part to be replaced, but the _Harekaze_ crept into harbour which seemed filled with boats from a number of schools and with people stood on the dockside.

"Minami-San, I must ask you to let Rin take over" Misaki said as the ship drunkenly lurched to one side before straightening out again.

"I did not mean for that to happen, Captain" Minami smiled as she stepped out and away from the wheel as Rin took it over.

"Slow ahead – steer 330"

"Slow ahead – steer 330" Rin repeated the order from Misaki. Skilfully, she guided the destroyer to the side of the dock and set the rudder to midships – without the aid of any assisting tugs. "Permission to finish with the wheel?" she asked.

"You may finish with the wheel" Misaki said.

"Engine Room, Bridge"

" _This is Maron_ "

"We've docked at last… You may shut the engines down" Mashiro said.

" _No need because we just ran out of fuel_ "

"Captain, the Principal just came onboard" Mei pointed to the bow of the ship where a gangplank had been set up. Misaki panicked for a moment before taking deep breaths and dusting off her Captain's hat as the Principal came onto the Bridge. The entire class stood to attention as Misaki saluted.

"Good Evening, Captain Akeno… May I ask what has happened to the _Harekaze_ …?"


	3. Night Watch…

**Night Watch…**

"What a beautiful night" Akeno said to herself as she stared out the forward windows of the _Harekaze_ as they sailed on the vast ocean. It was just her on the Bridge as nearly all of the crew were asleep in their quarters apart from those members of the crew assigned to the night watch.

"Permission to come on the Bridge?" asked a voice in slightly accented Japanese. Akeno looked round to see their new German companion slowly spin a cap in her fingers with a bit of nervousness.

"Yes" Akeno nodded. Mina, she preferred that to Mi-chan under most circumstances, came in through the port Bridge wing and stared at the otherwise empty area.

"Do you not have a full crew?" asked the girl.

"Yes, but with everybody so tired, I thought they could do with a rest. If I need them, I can always wake a few of them up"

"I see… Captain, I want to thank you for coming to my rescue and saving me. I realise that I was most likely rude when I stormed up here, but I was confused over what had happened"

"Its understandable" Akeno shrugged. "How are you settling in with Mashiro?"

"She has a very… _large_ collection of soft toys" Mina smiled. "Apart from that, I am doing well with her I think. I came up here because I wanted to know what to do – a duty to perform"

"Um… Well, I think we have pretty much everything covered already" Akeno replied, checking her course on the gyro. "You were pretty good giving us advice evading that submarine… You can be our tactical advisor until we can help your ship"

"Thank you" Mina said. "Have you heard anything about the _Spee_?"

"No… We dare not radio anything because our transmission could be narrowed down"

"Yes" Mina said, looking out the windows to see little crests as the almost non-existent wind blew, "I was told by Mashiro that you are accused of mutiny. I have been aboard only a few hours, but I can not believe this to be the case"

" _Bridge, Sonar… All is clear_ "

" _Bridge, Radar… All is clear_ "

" _Bridge, Radio… Faint commercial traffic but otherwise clear_ "

"Midwatch reports" Akeno explained to a puzzled Mina. "Would you mind steering for a moment? I need the bathroom and its easier to give it to you than to call somebody up here for five minutes. Last time I did that, Rin threw curry at me"

"What's so bad about that?"

"It was still in the tin" replied Akeno with a smile which the German girl returned.

"I would be honoured, Captain" Mina bowed from the shoulders and took the wheel. "Do I have any orders?" she asked.

"Steer 223 – cruising speed" Akeno paused at the starboard entryway. "Maintain course and speed… Steady as she goes"

"Steer 223, maintain speed – steady as she goes… Aye, Ma'am" Mina replied and nodded in confirmation. Akeno waited a moment before leaving for the bathroom one deck below the Bridge – wondering about both the _Musashi_ and the _Spee_. The teen couldn't imagine what had happened to either of them, and she briefly wondered if the same thing had happened to the Instructor ship in their training exercise.

#

"This is easy" Mina said in a sort of chant. She wasn't used to being on a Bridge that had a single person on duty, but perhaps that's how they did things on Japanese Naval High School ships.

"I brought you a drink" Akeno's voice made Mina jump. The Captain was carrying two cups of hot chocolate – one of which she rested on the edge of the gyroscope.

"Thank you" Mina said politely. "Captain, which ship will we go looking for?"

"It depends on which one we find. Also, we must tell our school that we are not mutineers"

"I know we are operating under radio and electronic silence, but perhaps I could make a single call to my own school. I could tell my Principal and she could get in touch with yours to explain things"

"Would that not be too risky? Surely they'd pick out an odd signal in the middle of nowhere"

"You're right" Mina took a few sips of the hot chocolate.

"Anyway, if it comes to it, I'll surrender to the first people we see and sort it out from there" Akeno walked over to the front windows. "This is not how I imagined how I would start to be a Blue Mermaid" she said quietly.

"At least you have a ship for now" shrugged Mina. "For all I know, _Spee_ could have sunk"

"Maybe, but we would have heard something by now" Akeno said. "The main issue is to get back in contact with our school's fleet and explain our side of the story"

" _Bridge, Quartermaster_ "

"Go ahead" Akeno picked up a handset from the rear bulkhead.

" _Captain, we've got issues with our supplies and fresh water tanks – recommend that we heave to and investigate more_ "

"Can it wait for a few more hours?" Akeno asked the crewmember she couldn't place at that moment.

" _Yes_ "

"Then we will sort it out after we've had breakfast. Bridge out" and she replaced the handset.

"Something wrong?" Mina asked.

"That was the Quartermaster… Seems we're running low on water and some supplies. I'm not going to wake the crew up for that – they can sleep a few more hours"

"On the _Spee_ , we would have turned the whole crew out – even in the middle of the night"

"Maybe that's why you are grumpy sometimes… you don't get enough sleep" Akeno let a small laugh escape her before finishing her drink and checking the compass again and correcting the course.

"Captain, may I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you want to go through this and end up being a Blue Mermaid?"

"Because…" Akeno hesitated in a manner out of character for her. "Because I was on a ship that ended up sinking during a massive storm. I was with my mother and father when it started to really go down, and we jumped into the sea and were picked up by a lifeboat that had been launched. I looked around for my parents, but I never saw them again. They were right behind me but never jumped into the sea for some reason – their bodies were never found. I ended up living with Moka's family because she was my best friend growing up, and they took care of my parents' things for me. All I have left of them are a few pictures and good memories… Anyway, after seeing what the Blumers did to rescue us, I decided I wanted to pay them back by becoming one of them. I don't want to get any of my crew hurt, and now we're running for our lives!" and Akeno fell silent and attended her wheel. Mina, for her part, considered what she had been told carefully before resting a hand on Akeno's shoulder.

"I would be proud to serve alongside you" she said. "If it is permitted, I would like to finish the watch with you"

"Thank you" Akeno whispered and gave a half watery smile. Together, the two girls from different countries, but bound by the same love of the sea, helmed the _Harekaze_ thought the night…


	4. A New Understanding…

**A New Understanding…**

When she thought about it, this was what she was born to do. Apart from having been born into a long line of sailors, Mashiro had a love of the sea - the vastness of which was something she shared with Rin. The girl sat in her quarters, alone for the moment, with her new cat on her bunk sleeping. She supposed that sharing a life or death struggle got you over your fears, but she'd rather have left the cat aboard the ocean trader. Then again, Mashiro thought, Captain Akeno would have said all lives were worth saving when in peril.

"Deputy Captain?" Akeno called through the door, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Captain" Mashiro stood. Despite what she sometimes thought about her, Mashiro still respected both the Captain and her rank. Akeno came in and closed the door behind her - cap held loosely at her side. "How can I help you?"

"I came to see how you were doing"

"In need of a good rest, Captain, and starving, but I'll be alright after a while"

"I meant mentally" Akeno said pointedly.

"A little shaken at how close I was to death" Mashiro bit her lip in shame as she admitted it.

"The Blumers told me everything and how you went back for this one" Akeno scratched Tamonmaru behind his head. "You were brave to go back and have a look with Mina"

"I was just doing my duty as a Blue Mermaid in training. At the time we heard there was one still aboard, I didn't know it was a cat"

"I've put you up for a bravery award in my report of the situation"

"Thank you"

"Did you speak to the crew of the boat we sent over?"

"No - should I, Captain?"

"When we're alone, you can call me Misaki. Anyway, I've had to tell off the crew of the boat for disobeying orders"

"Why? Whatever for?"

"They were ordered to return to the _Harekaze_ , but they stayed and waited until they knew you were safe" Akeno leant back against the door and sighed. "I was about ten seconds from getting a Skipper and going over there myself. The only thing that stopped me was leaving Kouko in charge"

"A grave danger… Have we got new orders yet?"

"Well we are to meet up with the _Akashi_ to resupply and refuel before our next plan to find the _Spee_ and _Musashi_. The Blue Mermaids are very thin at the moment, so we might go after the _Spee_ because of Mina"

"That would make sense"

"The kitchen has put on a feast in your honour" Akeno told her with a smile.

"They should not have gone to the trouble…" Mashiro was cut off by a hand raised by Akeno.

"It is also an offering of thanks for your safe return to us" the slightly younger girl said. "We have faced more than what some people face in a lifetime, so I wonder what is to come ahead"

"A life of great adventure" Mashiro said. "Capt - Misaki, will we be split up when we return to Yokosuka?"

"I don't see why… We've done nothing to deserve that. Anyway, after the bad news I have to give you, we can go to the mess hall"

"Bad news?" Mashiro started in surprise.

"We don't have another skirt in stores in your size - I'm afraid that there was an error when we were fully supplied" Akeno said.

"I have other skirts to wear" Mashiro said with a shrug. "I could have lost a lot more - I just hope I do not get into trouble"

"I think there must be a rule somewhere about reporting to the Captain in your panties" Akeno laughed, "But we'll skip the Court Martial for now" she added as she stood upright and walked to the cabin door.

"Misaki?" Mashiro called.

"Yes, Shiro?" Akeno looked back.

"I want to apologize for ever doubting you... I think I know why I was put here"

"Why?"

"So that I could learn humility and respect, that people might know what to do outside a book, to try and loosen up... I was rude and argued with you during battle for which I should be in the Brig"

"So you will accept any punishment I give you?"

"Yes"

"Then, as Captain of the _Harekaze_ , I sentence you to taking all of my watches until we get to our resupply point and to work in the kitchen for a week during meal times" and Akeno nodded once and then left her cabin. Mashiro stared at the door before signing and sitting down and smiling to herself – she'd found the crew completely disorganised and a shambles, but she'd never have it any other way…


	5. Wind Through Her Hair…

**Wind Through Her Hair…**

She hated her real name, not outright detested it, but hated it all the same which was why she preferred the nickname she was given by the rest of the _Harekaze_ 's crew. She was glad that, with her eyesight, she'd been assigned as the look out – though she'd wondered why a lookout was needed when their radar could spot targets beyond her viewing range. Regardless, Macchi stood on the platform to the left of the crows nest and allowed the wind to whip through her hair and smell the salty sea air. The girl could not help but wonder why their Instructor had fired upon them, and there was the situation with _Musashi_ to deal with. Their Captain had ordered a course set to the next meet up point in hopes they could explain everything to the rest of their school's ships, but Macchi was not sure that would work. She was also worried that there would be more firing on the _Harekaze_ – she'd taken several training rounds to her immediate location and got several injuries treated by the very quiet and seemingly reserved Doctor. She'd been relieved of duty and told to rest in her quarters but she'd gone back onto duty because the radar was on reduced power and they needed to know what was going on around them. She was frightened, but she would not allow it to herself – not allow others to see - that dependable, stoic, ever calm Macchi was wanting to return to port.

Until then, she stayed calm and let the wind go through her hair…

 **A/N:**

 **To the one constant reviewer, I thank you. I do wish you would use a name so I could address you personally or even log in for your reviews. To the others reading this, I really need your reviews.**


	6. Mashiro's Duty and Honour…

**Mashiro's Duty and Honour…**

Mashiro stared at the form on the bed before her, willing it to get up and hug her – but it never did. Misaki Akeno, Captain of the _Harekaze_ , was dead in the Sickbay of her first and only command.

"I don't know if this will help you, but her death was most likely very quick indeed. I doubt she felt any pain at all" Minami said quietly.

"That's not much comfort" Mashiro said.

" _Radio Room to Deputy Captain…_ Tenjin _wants us to get the Captain and the wounded off – they say to scuttle the ship. They are sending boats over to help us_ " and a blind rage came over the girl.

"Reply to _Tenjin_ 'Like hell!' and have the engine room ready to make best possible speed" Mashiro replaced the handset on its hook and crossed to the hatchway – turning slightly to look back. "Look after her"

"I will" Minami promised.

#

"Deputy Captain, _Tenjin_ has ordered you to abandon ship and scuttle the vessel. If you don't comply, I'm ordered to assume command and arrest you" Kouko said as Mashiro walked onto the battered Bridge.

"Do you intend to carry that order out?"

"No, Ma'am"

"Good. Engine room, Bridge"

" _Engine room_ "

"Maron, can you give me enough power to get back to the school"

" _We'll get there even if I have to get out and push_ " came the serious voice of their Chief Engineer.

" _Tenjin_ is moving to come alongside" Mei said, gesturing to their starboard side.

"This may end any chances I have of being a Blue Mermaid, but I will honour my Captain by bring her home aboard her ship. Kouko, please note in the ship's log that all actions from now on are my decision and that I am ordering the crew to do this"

"It is so noted"

"Weapons, can we turn the forward battery?"

"Yes" Tama said from the rear of the bridge.

"Good, turn the forward battery to starboard and train it on the _Tenjin_. All torpedo mounts towards the _Spee_. All hands to prepare to repel boarders. Rin, steer a course for home"

"Aye, Deputy Captain" the normally frightened girl said firmly. She was still in a daze from Akeno having been killed during the liberation of the _Musashi_ , but fully agreed with Mashiro's intention of bringing her home aboard her own ship.

"Radio room; do not accept any communications from any of the ships in the fleet except _Musashi_ and the _Spee_ "

" _I have just received a message from the_ Spee"

"Read it"

" _It says_ 'Understand your intentions and request permission to form on your starboard aft quarter'. _That's all they said_ "

"Tell them to do it" Mashiro allowed herself a small smile – _Spee_ would ward off _Tenjin_ from getting too close and trying to stop them with a training torpedo. "Helm, steady as she goes – maintain course and speed. Kouko, can you go around the ship and have the crew get ready to put on fresh uniforms when we dock? We should all be in our best uniforms when the Captain goes ashore" the teenager couldn't bring herself to acknowledge Misaki Akeno's death.

" _Bridge, Engine room_ "

"Bridge"

" _Advise we can put out full speed_ " Maron called out. " _I might not have given her it now, but the Captain can have all thirty five knots_ "

"Thank you, Maron-San" and she turned back to look beyond the windows of the Bridge. "All available crew members to toss debris overboard then get changed into the fresh uniforms" she ordered.

" _Tenjin_ is moving in front of _Spee_ and is mustering a boarding party" the starboard lookout, Mashiro couldn't remember her name, called out.

"Very well" the older teen closed her eyes and sighed. "Tama, this is a direct order from me - fire a shot across the bow of the _Tenjin_. Radio Room, when it has landed in the water, alert the _Spee_ that we'll be going to full speed"

#

All of the girls who could be spared dressed in their best uniforms and dressed the side of the ship as the _Harekaze_ made its way to a berth back at the school. Standing on the Bridge, overseeing as much of the docking procedure as she could, Mashiro saw a number of officials from the Government, Akeno's adoptive parents, her own mother and older sisters and others from the school and medical facilities.

"Maron, can you spare any of your girls?" she called down to the Engine Room.

" _Yes_ "

"Have one report to the Bridge on the double" and the Deputy Captain sighed in resignation. "Rin, both engines slow ahead – three degrees on the rudder" and the bow turned slowly. "Slow astern port engine – rudder midships" and the bow stayed where it was as the back of the ship slowly swung round. "Both engines to stop – prepare to cast lines to shore. Have the Captain ready to go ashore" and then, slowly and carefully, she removed her binoculars, patted them gently and then hung them back in their stowage case.

"Hirota Sora, reporting as ordered" an unfamiliar voice.

"One moment" Mashiro turned with a resigned look and sadness in her eyes. "Miss Nosa, as the most senior officer present, I present myself to you for arrest"

"Arrest?" Kouko blinked at the statement.

"It is for your own good, Kouko… By placing me under arrest and confining me to my cabin, whatever happened from the moment we got orders from _Tenjin_ is only punishable to me. I've made a lot of bad mistakes, please allow me to make a right one" and Kouko nodded and gestured for Mashiro to be taken away.

"I hereby assume command of this vessel" Kouko said for the record. "Get the gangplank secured and have the Principal and other senior officials brought to the Bridge on the double" and as her orders were obeyed, the girl wondered why Mashiro was taking all of the blame. She could only guess that by doing so, it gave the others a chance of still becoming Blue Mermaids.

#

"I take it she is inside?" Mashiro's mother said to Hirota as she stood to attention.

"Yes, Ma'am… The Third Officer had her placed under arrest for mutiny, endangering lives, firing on an Instructor's ship and disobeying orders" the girl said.

"Very well… I'm going in to speak to her" and the woman opened the hatch and entered – closing it behind her as she stepped through. "After all I did to protect you when nearly the entire country thought this ship had mutinied, you go and do this"

"I obeyed the last set of orders that the Captain gave me" Mashiro stood her ground. "I was ordered to ensure the ship got back to harbour and that's what I did"

"The orders became invalid the moment she died"

"I do not believe so" Mashiro replied. "Although you might be correct legally, Akeno taught me that obeying orders to the letter and doing what one should do is not always the best option. Damage control said we had major flooding, but it was being held off for the moment, we had engine power and _Harekaze_ answered her helm. Anyway, I don't believe it matters anymore" and Mashiro handed over a folded piece of paper to her mother. "Please read this" she requested.

 _Dear Principal Munetani,_

 _I regret that I write this short letter to announce I am resigning my position at Yokosuka Girls Marine High School with immediate effect. The main reasons will be clear to you by now, but I feel I can not remain in a school where one is to be punished for doing one's duty. This will also save you the trouble of having one of your own daughters stand trial for ordering the_ Harekaze _to open fire close to the_ Tenjin _. I am sorry about how this has all ended, but I believe it is best for you, our family, the school and the ship. I thank you for the opportunity you have given me, and I promise to cherish and use the lessons you have given me over the years and the term I spent at the school._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Mashiro Munetani_

 _Deputy Captain_

"Harekaze _" Y-467_

"You know that things will be difficult for you" her mother said. "You can not live on the base if you are not a student – where will you go?"

"I've asked Thea on the _Spee_ and she's promised to get me a place on her ship as a transfer student" Mashiro said. "She was going to refuel here and then head for home, but they are going to stay a few days for Akeno's funeral. I'll collect my things from my room here at the school and get them onboard the _Spee_ within a day"

"Very well" her mother took a deep breath and let it go slowly in an attempt to calm herself. "As the head of your school, I have to say I am disappointed in your actions. However, as your mother I want to say I am proud of you for sticking to your principles and for honouring your Captain by bringing her home on her own ship. I am proud to call you my daughter"

"Thank you" Mashiro tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I know what you said in your letter to me just now, but I will not accept it until after the funeral. That way, you may attend the funeral service and command the _Harekaze_ to and from the spot"

"Burial at sea?"

"It was in Captain Misaki's wishes should she die"

"She… She never said"

"Did you ever spend time with her as a friend?"

"No… I thought I should keep my rightful distance as Deputy Captain"

"Perhaps that was in error. Are you truly certain you wish to resign your place? Europe is a long way away by sea travel"

"Maybe Kouko's dreams will come true and somebody will invent heavier than air travel" Mashiro shrugged. "Thank you for the offer to command the _Harekaze_ one last time, but I think I have done enough damage – I'd just like to resign quietly"

"I understand, Mashiro, but at least attend the funeral leading your class"

"Alright"

#

Moeka, Akeno's close friend and, seemingly, love, took command of the _Harekaze_ as it sailed out in company of the _Musashi_ and the _Admiral Graf Spee_ to a point where they'd both seen _Yamato_ years before. As the service was read out and the ashes scattered into the sea, Mashiro's mind was filled with regrets that she'd never been more friendly to the Captain, that she'd never tried to make friends with the crew…

"Just my bad luck" she muttered under her breath.

After the service was over, the trio of ships sailed back to harbour where she'd leave the _Harekaze_ for the last time and turn over all of her uniforms and equipment to the school Quartermaster. It was a strange twist of fate, at least in Mashiro's opinion, that the Captaincy of the ship now seemed to be going to Kouko.

"You did the right thing, Deputy Captain" Rin said. She had come up behind where Mashiro stood on the bow as they sailed together.

"You shouldn't call me that" she told the younger girl.

"I know, but I still want to… Captain Misaki would be proud of you"

"You think so?"

"She taught me to stand up for my beliefs, even if they might be wrong to others"

"She did, didn't she? Do you think what I did was right?"

"I think you made a bad choice, but it was the right thing to do. I will miss you, Mashiro"

"And I you, Rin"

"At least you will have Mina on the _Spee_ to keep you company"

"But it won't be the same"

"Can't you stay?"

"By resigning from the school, I save everybody's futures as Blue Mermaids" Mashiro suddenly reached out and hugged the girl. "I promise I will send emails to you and the crew as much as possible"

"It will not be the same, though"

"Things can never be the same"

"I wish they could be" and Rin looked out towards Japan and home. "I miss the Captain already" she whispered.

"I know"

"I was thinking of leaving too" and Mashiro looked sharply at the Chief Helmsman.

"Why? I thought you loved the sea"

"I do, but I don't know if I can like it in just the same way after this" Rin shook her head sadly. "The Captain was the one that held us all together whatever happened, she helped me to see that running away was sometimes the best option… You know there is a protest being organised to keep you here?"

"I thought the crew would have hated me after all the times I snapped at them" Mashiro snorted. "No, I have to leave the school for the good of everybody. I beg you not to leave and to carry on the work that Akeno did. I'm just sorry you are here"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"That you of all people should witness this" and, with that, Mashiro jumped over the side and into the waters. Rin watched as Mashiro jumped over the side, her body landing badly and making no attempt to stay afloat before she tossed over a life ring and started screaming for a man overboard. The moment she got to a phone, she called up the Bridge and told them everything that had happened and that she'd thrown over a lifering. Maron, on the Bridge due to a lack of senior officers on the ship with Akeno's death and Mashiro's resignation, ordered the engines to full reverse and all boats to be launched – signalling both the _Musashi_ and the _Spee_ that they may need their help.

#

"Why…" asked the Principal as she waited outside the hospital room where her youngest daughter was being treated.

"I would have thought it was obvious – she felt as if she couldn't cope with the pressures her family set on her" Kouko stood with an angry look on her face.

"How can you say that? I have supported her in everything…"

"Her Captain has just died, she's been chased round the seven seas accused of mutiny and sinking an Instructor's ship, she's been put in situations she should never have been in when the Blue Mermaids could have helped first… She felt that all of her honour was lost and this was her way out to regain it for you, the school and the ship"

"Do you know I have had to treat several of the crew for depression?" Minami spoke from the back of the room. "The loss of the Captain and attempted suicide of the Deputy Captain has badly shaken even the most solid of the girls. I recommend specialist help be brought in to deal with any mental trauma"

"I will discuss it and see if funds can be allocated"

"FUNDS BE DAMNED! Even I am emotionally compromised from what has happened lately… Mashiro was put in a position where orders given to her confused her, the crew was ordered to abandon ship and scuttle without any attempt to conduct a full damage check – she did what she thought was right, and, in that process, her mind told her that the only way to regain honour for the ship, crew and the school was to kill herself in some act of remorse and contrition" the Doctor was furious and had to be led away by Mei and Tama. The rest of the crew looked on in disbelief as they'd never heard her talk like that before to anybody.

"We didn't talk often, but the Deputy Captain sometimes said she felt pressure to live up to her family's ways and traditions – maybe the pressure was too much" Rin said.

"Yes… I am beginning to see that now" the Principal sat down in a chair and looked completely broken. "Perhaps I spent too much time at sea and not enough time at home" she added.

"What has happened has happened" Kouko said wisely. "The main thing is to get Mashiro better again and then we can see if she really wants to leave. If she doesn't really, then by the time the _Harekaze_ is repaired and ready for sea once more, then she can be the Captain"

"I will make _sure_ she is ready" Maron said. "It is the least that I can do for the Captain and Mashiro"

"If she does not want to be Captain, then I will take command" said Moeka from the doorway.

"You'd take a sort of demotion?" asked the Principal.

"Yes… Apart from letters, pictures gifts and memories, the _Harekaze_ is the only thing I have left that was a part of Akeno's life" the girl replied.

"Madam Prinipal" a soft voice spoke from the slightly open door to Mashiro's room.

"Yes! How is my daughter?" she jumped to her feet.

"Recovering as best as can be expected when one considers the circumstances. Right now, she is sleeping as a result of the medication we have given her. Under the circumstances, I ordered a full report from the mental health team due to the fact she's mentally exhausted as well as physically. I also have a message for two people called Kouko and Maron"

"That's us" the pair said together.

"I was told to tell you to get the ship ready, though I do not know what that means"

"We do" Maron said. "Well, looks like we have a ship to repair so lets get to it" and as she watched the crew turn and leave back for the school's docks, the Principal wondered where she had gone wrong in her life.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, more or less – I just stand in awe at the loyalty of her friends. It is like they are her family more than myself and her sisters"

"Didn't you know?" Kouko looked back over her shoulder as she left, "All comrades at sea are family. To be honest, Principal Munetani, I think you forgot to remember that"


	7. Mashiro's Duty and Honour – Part 2…

**Mashiro's Duty and Honour – Part 2…**

It had been years since the death of Akeno Misaki, the first Captain that Mashiro had ever served with, and the years had not been totally unkind to her though they'd not been a bunch of happiness either. Every six months for two years after the events of Akeno's death, she'd had to submit to a battery of mental testing due to her attempted suicide and low self esteem issues. Thankfully, she'd led a long and successful career in the Blue Mermaids but left after fifteen years because she lost faith in their mission to only defend and not attack the pirates in their home base. A number of the _Harekaze_ 's crew still served in the organisation, but most had left to move on to other jobs on the seas. A number of them had retired from active duty and taught future generations of girls had to sail the seas and to save lives. No matter what happened, they all still tried to gather as close to where Akeno's ashes had been scattered to drink to their friend and Captain. Mashiro's thought were disturbed by the sound of delicate footsteps walking on the stone surface of the harbour wall and she turned around to see Rin Shiretoko walk towards her with a sad look on her face.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Mashiro asked softly. The girl was always a delicate person, even when younger, so it had surprised her to discover she'd been appointed a Blue Mermaid fleet commander three years ago.

"No, Deputy Captain" Rin replied, using Mashiro's old title.

"You know to call me Mashiro"

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I wasn't thinking right"

"Why not tell me what the matter is – maybe I can help"

"I discovered that our old school is going to sell the _Harekaze_ for scrap in three weeks time when her current crew brings her home"

" _WHAT_?" exclaimed Mashiro. "Surely it should be saved as a museum exhibit after all of the work it has done"

"I know, but the cost of giving her a refit back to her original configuration when we had her was deemed too much" Rin said. "According to what Kouko said, they will take everything off that they can and then tow it to the breakers yard"

"She's still with the Office of Vessel Management?" Mashiro frowned, trying to remember what a lot of her old crew were now doing.

"Yeah – she's tried hard to get them to save the ship, but nobody wants to preserve her"

"Who is she being sold to?"

"There hasn't been a company picked, so its anyone's guess"

"So…" a plan started to form in Mashiro's mind, "So if a private person wanted to purchase her, they could?"

"I suppose so" Rin shrugged, "But they'd need a lot of money to buy her"

"Rin, I'm not that short of cash… Remember how much I've made in the training business…?" and their eyes met with a clear understanding. "As the Doctor once said, I am not done sailing the _Harekaze_ " and Mashiro opened her cell phone and called a stored number. "Kouko? Its Mashiro… Call the others together… Yeah, as many as you can get hold of and have them meet me at my apartment. Why? I'm putting the band back together" and she held the phone away from her ear and winced as Rin heard Kouko screaming on the other end. "Do you think she is favour for it?" Mashiro asked Rin sarcastically.

#

"Well, I think that is all of us" Mei said, glancing around the room. "I guess the rest of us couldn't make it off from work in time"

"Very well" Mashiro leaned back in her chair. "Kouko, please tell the others the full extent of how you found out and what you know about her condition"

"Yes" the crew's former secretary spoke before reaching to her satchel and pulling out a tablet and recalling the information. "As you all know, I work in the office of Vessel Management which means I help allocate fuel, stores and spares to all of the ships to the training ships, most of the Blue Mermaids squadrons and the home fleet of the Navy. I've used my contacts to keep track on the _Harekaze_ and found her on the list of assets to be sold for scrap after she returns from her latest cruise of training cadets. From what I can tell, the last three crews have not taken care of her engines properly and they are sailing on the starboard shaft"

"Why?" asked Maron.

"The port one fell off"

"It… It _fell_ _off_?"

"Indeed. They don't need it really because this cruise has them practicing their formation holding and gunnery drills, There is a lot of defects on the _Harekaze_ that would need to be fixed before she could ever go to sea again"

"Do you have a full list of all that needs doing?" Maron asked. Kouko nodded and handed over a fairly thick folder full of the problems with their old ship.

"I don't think that any of us can stomach the thought of her going to the breaker's yard without us trying to save her. It is my intention to buy her in order to preserve her, but I also have another idea in the back of my mind – one that I want you all to think about" Mashiro said.

"What is it?" asked Tama.

"We refit the ship and sail it ourselves as armed security for ships that have to pass through areas that are frequented by pirates" Mashiro spoke calmly. "I see two sides of the coin here… On the plus side, we get to sail our old ship once more and work together. On the loss side of things, most of us would be leaving comfortable and safe jobs for ones of a little more hardship and possible times without a job. It would take us a lot of time to get her ready for sea, even if we could find a shipyard that would do it for a low cost… Which I doubt"

"I can help" Kaede spoke from where she had perched on the kitchen counter top. "My family owns a number of repair stations and drydocks… We can take the _Harekaze_ there for as much repairs as are needed at very little cost and we could base her there for as long as we have her"

" _We_?"

"Well you didn't think that we were going to let you try and sail the ship by yourself, did you?" Kaede smiled.

"You'll need a good engineering crew" Maron shrugged.

"It is wrong for a ship to sail without a medical officer onboard" Minami commented, "So I suppose that you can count me in too"

"Where the _Harekaze_ goes, I will go with it" Rin said and slowly, one by one, those gathered together said they would join their former shipmates once more and sail together.

"Looks like we have a ship to sail and a crew to man her" Mashiro said. "Kouko, would you do me the honour of being the Deputy Captain?"

"I feared you wouldn't ask"

"I feared you would say no… Well, lets get going"

"Aye Aye, Ma'am" Kouko saluted Mashiro jauntily before they broke into groups to discuss what they had to do.

# # # # #

"Jesus…" Mei muttered quietly.

"He's not going to help her – we will" Maron said firmly, but she was torn up on the inside upon looking at her first ship as Chief Engineer. Most of the paint on the port side was rusty and peeling off, oil stains marked her surface, there was a slight list to port, the forward battery was missing part of its covering, both torpedo tubes appeared to stored inboard and plated over – the crew shuddered to think what had been done with the vessel over the years.

"The school has given us three days to get her fixed up enough to put to sea" Mashiro said. "They have given us all the spares they had for her, little that there was, but that's about it. The place has not done the memory of Captain Misaki well at all, so I want to get out of here under our own steam if possible"

"Do you know if she has a working power plant?" asked Maron as the small group walked towards their old ship.

"I don't know, but I don't see any smoke coming from her stack and she looks to be on shore power"

"Not even that" Rin pointed to the lines that had merely draped over the sides and not connected to anything at all.

"If the power plants have all been shut down, this job just got a hell of a lot more serious. If the engines are both trashed, I might be able to get one of them working by taking parts from both… Won't be pretty, but it will do" Maron explained. "Of course, we need to see if we can actually get to sea"

"Right… Take whoever you need and get them to help you with damage control" Mashiro said. "Rin, see if there are cleaning supplies still onboard and get started on cleaning the floor of the mess hall"

"What are you going to do?" asked Kouko. Mashiro smiled and looked at a point high up on the ship.

"I'm going to take the Bridge"

#

The sight almost broke the woman's heart. It was clear that the last couple of crews had not taken good care of the _Harekaze_ and had allowed compartments to become dirty, broken and almost unusable. It was clear that an attempt at salvaging parts for use in ships belonging to the school as all of the handsets were missing and wires dangled from absent panels. Looking around, Mashiro could see most of the Bridge indicators had been torn out, the map room behind the aft Bridge bulkhead was just a mess of debris and the woman let loose a torrent of curses before shaking her head and going back onto the Bridge. A small object caught her attention and she bent down to find it was the _Harekaze_ 's log book. According to the last entry, the ship was towed back into port with her final crew stripping everything from engines to wiring from it prior to the hulk being sold for scrap.

" _Hey! This thing work_?" Maron's voice filtered up from the voice pipe.

"Its about the only thing that is" Mashiro growled.

" _Port engine is wrecked and we'll need to get it completely replaced. That said, we can use some parts to get the starboard one working… I can't give you full speed, of course, but a little more than slow ahead both_ "

"That's good"

" _The problem is that it will take a week to finish it – and that's working night and day_ "

"That's the truth?"

" _Aye_ "

"What about if we got everybody we could to help us?"

" _Still wouldn't be enough to get the engines stripped, repaired, tested and working_ "

"What… What if you skipped the testing? Could you at least get us out of harbour under our own power?"

" _Maybe_ …" Maron said as she thought of something. " _The diesel generator is still in place. I could put in a patch that could get us moving, but we'll not be able to do anything other then slow ahead both_ "

"Maron, you are the best engineering officer I could hope for"

" _Anything for the Captain_ " came the reply and Mashiro knew Maron did not mean herself.

"Can you spare somebody to check on the steering links? I can print off a map at home with all the depths and details we'll need, so as long as I have one screw working, the wheel answers and a touch of luck, _Harekaze_ will sail in three days"

" _With no navigational equipment_?"

"We've sailed the waters around here often enough, Maron… Besides, so long as we stick to course, speed and timing, we should be alright to get round a couple of bays and into Kaede's repair facilities. Another thing, is it possible to rig the main batteries to fire blanks?"

" _Why_?"

"Saluting"

" _I will try. Out_ "

#

"I miss the twins and their cooking" Mashiro said as she bit into her pizza. Kouko and Rin had gone out and ordered a dozen pizzas before coming back to the ship where Rin had worked hard on cleaning the floor and a couple of the old benches for them to sit on.

"I sent them a message, but neither of them replied" Kouko shrugged. "Maybe it got sent to their spam folder instead… I'll give them a ring tomorrow" she added.

"Okay, for the record, give me a report" Mashiro said as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Most of the electrical system is shot to hell" Maron said. "One of the electrical boards has just been ripped out without any care in the world, the other one is damaged and will take at least a week to get working"

"Damn" Mashiro muttered softly. "Okay... Concentrate on getting the starboard engine working"

"Okay. You should know that it means no power to the pumps once we disconnect from shoreside power, so we best hope that the patches to the hull hold out"

"We'll close all compartments then" Mashiro said as she sipped her tea. "What do we actually need the power for?"

"Pretty much everything" one of the engineers said. "We could do without the water pumps, heating and most of the lighting"

"We'll also need radios to talk with"

"Except we don't have any radios"

"True... I might be able to rig something that works on solar power"

"Only once the engine works" Mashiro said. "It feels odd to be on a ship with no power at all" she added. "At least the school promised us power for a couple of hours tomorrow while we weld patches to the hull and sort out the engines"

"The Captain would not like it at all" Kouko remarked to which everybody agreed.

"She wouldn't..." Kaede agreed. With no need for her skills in the sonar department at the current time, she was help Mashiro and Kouko put the Bridge into some sort of order. "I know the plan is to sail to my yard ourselves, but do you think I should order a tug to come and meet us just in case?"

"As escort" Mashiro replied.

"For us or them?" Rin smiled slightly.

#

"I've managed to get some electrical power for you, but it isn't much" Maron said, wiping her hand on her forehead.

"How?"

"Well the port engine is all gone, but the generator is still there. I have a few of my girls taking it out and moving it over to the starboard engine. If I can link it up so it takes pressure off the starboard one, i can give you electrical power for a few lights and, _maybe_ , the sonar"

"I thought we didn't have any sonar equipment" Mashiro frowned.

"We didn't... We do now"

"Did you steal it?" asked Mashiro.

"Not exactly... I mean, it was on the ship in the first place" the Chief Engineer smirked.

"Remind me to schedule a drill for repelling boarders" Mashiro shook her head with a smile.

"I've looked at the telegraphs from the Bridge to the Engine Room, and they are utterly smashed. You'll have to give out engine commands using the voice pipe"

"Not too difficult then"

"I have a report on the Sickbay" Minami spoke quietly. "The compartment is a mess, but I have managed to get it hygienic. Unfortunately, there is not much I can do in the way of supplies or equipment. I have brought onboard some basic first aid kits and given most of the crew a short refresher course in using them, but i am not equipped to handle anything major"

"You have done a lot of work for such a short voyage, Doctor" Rin said formally.

"Yes, but it would not do for you to sail without the basic level of care. Hopefully, we will be able to install better equipment"

"Add what you want to the list" Mashiro replied, frowning once more before tossing down a clipboard, "And I will see what i can do about sorting it out".

The next day, the crew had breakfast before going over the upper decks and cutting away damaged equipment and tossing it away. Once that was done, they secured loose items before scraping off a lot of the peeling paint and slapping on some anti-fouling paint that would last them until they got to the shipyard. A couple of the students from the school came over to offer their help and Maron put them to work tracing the electrical circuits and making temporary patches from the Engine Room to the sonar equipment. The Chief Engineer seemed to be on a crusade to get as much of the Harekaze working as possible. When ordered to take a rest by Mashiro, she'd taken her tools to the galley to put it into working order - at least that was the plan until Minami jabbed her with a sedative and knocked her out for several hours.

"I wonder if I am doing the right thing" Mashiro said as she stood on the stripped out Bridge. She wasn't expecting a reply so was very surprised when Kouko answered her from the port entryway.

"If you mean if you are doing right by the Captain, then I am sure she would agree with everything you are doing"

#

After four days, an extra day was needed when it turned out the fuel supplied was the wrong sort, the _Harekaze_ 's turbines started up and, with help from the diesel generator, the starboard shaft was rotated carefully before being rung up to speed.

" _Bridge, Engine Room… Engineering is ready to proceed to sea in all respects_ " Maron called up.

"Aye, aye" Mashiro replied. "Cast off the lines fore and aft… Rin, starboard engine slow ahead. Starboard ten on the wheel"

"Ten of starboard wheel on. Starboard engine repeated slow ahead" the younger woman said and the bow swung clear of the dockside it had been tied to for weeks. Even after all the hard work out into it, the ship looked a disgrace.

"Rudder amidships – steady on course 220"

"Okay"

"Small boat coming up alongside us… _Its Mina!_ " Kouko shouted. "I think she wants to come aboard… What is she doing here?"

"Tell she is welcome to do so if she can catch a rope" Mashiro said. "Rin, once we are clear of the harbour, come to port and steer 189 degrees for eleven minutes and then all stop. Kouko, you have the Bridge"

"Clear the harbour, then 189 degrees for eleven minutes… Aye, Ma'am"

"I have the Bridge" Kouko added. She watched as the motorboat came alongside and the German woman climbed up a ladder and onto the _Harekaze_ 's deck – wondering why she was here. She was surprised when the woman came up wearing a big grin on her face before standing in front of Kouko and coming to attention.

"Second Officer Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg reporting for duty" and gave her a mocking salute.

"What…? What are you doing here?"

"I was the Naval Attaché to Japan for Germany. Mashiro told me about what she was planning, so I took some leave and came here as fast as I could do so. It might only be for a few hours, but I would be honoured to serve on the _Harekaze_ again"

"I believe Akeno would be pleased to have you with us" Mashiro said. "How long until we reach the spot?"

"Three minutes" came the reply. "I think so, anyway… It would be easier if we had actual electronic systems"

"Yamato Point, off the port beam!" came a call from the lookout.

"All stop" Mashiro called. "Those who want to take part, there will be the normal service for Captain Misaki in half an hour. After that, we're heading for refit and repairs"

#

After the short service, the engines were rung for slow ahead and Rin swung the old ship round to head for its waiting dockyard. They were about to start the turn for the harbour when Kouko was startled by a message coming in on her tablet device.

"Shiro, I'm getting a distress call from a cruise liner – they've struck a rock and are sinking. I've checked shipping data, and we're the only ones close enough to reach them"

"We're in no position to help them" Rin said.

"I know, but there must be something we can do" Kouko replied. Mashiro stood deathly still and gazed out of the forward windows at the setting sun.

"Engine Room, Bridge – any chance you can give me a quick burst of full speed?"

" _Only if you want the engine blown up_ " came Maron's reply.

"There's a ship that's hit a rock and sinking – the only people close enough to help are us. I'd rather blow the engines and save their lives then ignore them"

" _A lot of people onboard_?"

"Over a hundred people" Kouko glanced at the message again.

"Hundred and more" Mashiro said.

" _Damn… I'll see what I can do – full power at your command_ " Maron wanted to keep her engines intact more or less, but she knew that saving lives was the more important thing.

"Do it" Mashiro ordered. "Kouko, go round the ship and get everybody who can be spared ready to take the lifeboats and pick up anybody in the water. Mina, go to Minami and tell her to be ready for possible wounded – get people shifting everything in the mess hall to one side. Rin, steer for this course as quickly as you can" Mashiro looked nervous. "Doing this in a crippled ship, undermanned, underpowered, not supplied enough… I must be bloody mad"

"Perhaps" Rin said, "But its what the Captain would have done"

"You think so?" Mashiro looked back at her.

"Of course"

" _Bridge, Engine Room… I can give you ten minutes at full speed, but then we'll have to be towed into the dock because I doubt we'll have much fuel left_ " Maron said. " _Come to think of it, I doubt we'll have much of an engine left_ "

"I am sorry" Mashiro bent over the voice pipe, "But we have to do it to save lives"

" _Forget it… Its what the Captain would have done anyway_ "

#

The minute they had found the sinking liner, Maron shut down the engines and sent most of her crew off to help with the wounded and frightened. The reason for this was revealed later when Mashiro ordered the tugs to cast their lines off and the _Harekaze_ limped into port with a noticeable list, down by the bow but coming in under her own power after another mission to save lives.

It was evening before the last of the crew had disembarked and Mashiro and the others watched their ship sitting in a drydock in the shipyard that Kaede's family owned. Workers were already swarming over her – tearing out damaged pieces and changing them for new ones, installing better engines, increasing the firepower of the batteries, modifying the torpedo tubes so they could fire rockets if needed and a hundred and one other things.

"Am I doing the right thing?" asked Mashiro quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kouko.

"I mean getting the _Harekaze_ ready to sail again"

"Akeno would have loved the fact her ship was going back to where it belonged – the open seas… What you and the ship achieved all those years ago has never been beaten by anybody since, the fact most of you have come back together to serve as one crew and to honour Captain Misaki's legacy, hopes and dreams speaks a lot" Mina said.

"I was thinking about naming the two skippers after something the Captain stood for" Kouko said.

"Like?" Mashiro glanced back at her.

" _Friendship_ and _Love_ "

"That…" Mashiro suddenly felt hot and salty tears running down her cheeks, "That would be perfect" and she drew herself to attention and saluted the ship that had finally come home to the family it deserved

 **A/N:**

 **Has anybody got any ideas what they'd like to see next one-shot?**

 **Also, anon person, can I at least have some name to call you?**


	8. Captain Goes Down With The Ship…

**Captain Goes Down With The Ship…**

"Captain, what are your orders?" Mashiro asked as she looked at the frozen girl in front of her. She didn't reply at first and when she did, it was with a sigh and a decisiveness to her voice.

"Load the torpedo tubes with live warheads – aim for the stern section so we only disable them. Rin, be ready to swing the ship round and head for home. Engine Room – how much time can you give us at full power?"

" _None_ " came the reply.

"Please give me a few minutes" Akeno begged. "We're being attacked and we've got to get away or we will be sunk"

" _Is that what has happened…? Fine – I will give you about five minutes, but then we will have to slow down_ "

"Could you give us more if you stopped and turned off everything we don't need?" Akeno searched her scattered memory for a half thought of thing she learned in Engineering class.

" _I could cut power to everything except lights, radar, sonar and the radio – they might give us a bit of a longer burst of full speed_ "

"Right" Akeno agreed. "Be ready to do that because I'm going to fire torpedoes and then we're getting out of here. Mei, load the torpedoes with enough explosive to put a small hole in her – I want to cripple but not sink. As soon as the torpedoes fire, swing the launchers back inwards. Tama, only the aft batteries will fire, so I want the rest of your people helping with damage control" and Akeno took out her weapons key. "Deputy Captain, will you turn the key?"

"If we fire on them, we'd be guilty of mutiny"

"No it wouldn't – we're just defending ourselves. Once the _Sarushima_ is disabled, we'll turn round and head for Yokasuka at full speed and sending constant radio messages"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't" and Akeno nodded and sighed.

"You are relived of duty – Kouko, take her weapons key, give it to me and confine her to her cabin. Rin, be ready to swing the ship around. Tama, you will get one salvo from the forward battery as we turn. I want you to fire at the airship hanger and take it out, but only fire when the target is off the bow" she looked at the girls staring at her on the bridge. "I know it seems bad, but if we don't stop Furushou's ship, we'll be at the bottom of the ocean"

" _TORPEDOS!_ " came the voice of Kaede in the sonar room.

"Rin, hard to port" Akeno said. "Fire the gun… Mei, fire all torpedoes" and the torpedoes launched against them missed while the _Harekaze_ 's all hit their target. "Engine Room – I need as much speed as you can give me"

" _Fine_ " came the less than enthusiastic reply.

"Radio Room, send out a distress call and our position – tell whoever answers that we're under attacked and heading back to port"

" _Bridge, we're getting close to a turbine explosion_ "

"Anything you can do?"

" _There isn't – we'll have to slow down to cruising speed in the next ten minutes_ "

"Okay – do what you can" and Akeno looked at Kouko. "You have the Bridge… I have to speak to the Deputy Captain"

# # # # #

"You disobeyed me"

"I couldn't agree to fire on them, but I'm sorry for disobeying"

"By rights, you should be excluded from the school but that isn't going to solve anything. Right now, we're being pursued by the rest of the training fleet right back to the school. The Navy is getting what ships it has to help us, but its not going to be enough" Akeno sighed. "I need my Deputy Captain back"

"Please… I don't want to let people down" Mashiro said quietly.

"Then return to duty, Deputy Captain… I want everybody ready with lifebelts on in case we sink"

"Aye, Aye, Captain. Do you think we might sink?"

"I don't know, but my main task is the safety of the crew. For some reason, our radio messages have stopped being answered – I wonder if this is war"

"The Instructor would never go against Japan"

"That you hope"

"What else could it be?"

"Brainwashing?" shrugged Akeno. "Anyway, go round the ship and make sure that all the crew have their lifebelts and jackets on. Once that's done…" Akeno hesitated.

"Captain?"

"Have the Skippers and the boats ready for launching" and the two girls locked gazes. "I'm going to have the crew abandon the ship"

# # # # #

"Everybody is off, Deputy Captain" Kouko said.

"Where is the Captain? Is she on another boat?"

"I guess so"

"Actually, I don't think so" the normally quiet Tama said and pointed to the Harekaze as it swung to port far behind them and presented its side to the oncoming fleet. Moments later, it stopped and dropped both anchors and seemed to be laying down a challenge.

"Perhaps she is going–" Mei was stopped by the guns of the _Harekaze_ firing salvo after salvo at the oncoming fleet. "What is she doing?"

"She's buying us time to escape" Mashiro realised sadly. "By turning and standing to fight, the Captain is giving us enough time to escape. By the same token, she's delaying the fleet so the Navy can arrive"

"We have to help her!" Rin cried out.

"No… This is something she has to do herself" Mashiro felt tears as she watched the _Harekaze_ take incredible fire and yet was still able to return it in great amounts. As they sped quickly away, the ship's starboard more lamp suddenly started flashing a message. "Goodbye and be safe" and, at that moment, shells struck the Bridge and obliterated it in a fireball and hail of metal fragments. The last image of the Captain was of her being thrown to the deck and engulfed in flames – Mashiro had to be held back because she wanted to go and board the ship to take over. The _Harekaze_ , still following Akeno's commands, kept on firing until it ran out of ammunition and the guns and torpedo launchers fell silent and motionless. The girls all stopped and stared at the ship which was silent except for the last echoes of gunfire.

"The Navy is here!" somebody shouted and they all turned to see the Japanese navy come steaming at top speed towards them. A muffled thud made them spin round to see the anchors fall into the water completely before more thuds came from the hull as the _Harekaze_ tore herself apart and broke in two with the stern tipping forwards and going down fast. The bow, though, stayed afloat for a much longer period before tipping upwards and slowly slipping below the surface.

"The Captain!" Rin pointed out to where a body was floating on the small waves. "We have to go get her body so we can send it to her parents"

"I don't think she has any parents" Mashiro muttered. "I read her jacket when I found out who she was and it said her parents died in an accident years ago" and she sighed. "Get everybody off this Skipper – I'm going to get her"

"I wonder why she stayed" pondered Maron who had, up to now, stayed extremely quiet.

"Father to her men… It was something I overheard her ask Instructor Furushou. She stayed behind to make sure the training ships were distracted while we escaped. I'm going to get her"

"We all will" said Kouko silently. The others all agreed and they turned their Skipper round moved carefully to where Akeno floated.

"Did… Did I do good, Shiro?" the question took them by surprise. Akeno was clinging to life and she was quickly lifted out of the water and some of the girls fussed over her as Mashiro took the Skipper towards a Destroyer that had come close to take on the shipwrecked crew.

"You did good, Captain" Mashiro assured her.

"That's nice to know" Akeno sighed and her eyes closed.

"Captain? _CAPTAIN?_ " the girls crowded round but it was too late – Akeno had passed away.

"I don't believe that a girl could have done all that by herself" one the naval crewmen said. Something in his tone angered Mashiro and the normally level headed student rose, turned and punched him in the side of the head.

"That 'girl' is Captain Akeno Misaki, commanding officer of the _Harekaze_. She saved the lives of her 30 crew members, the lives of thousands of people at Yokosuka and gave you enough time to get here and disable the training fleet and board them – I challenge _you_ to do better"

 **A/N:**

 **Basically, what if Akeno had been more decisive and willing to do what was needed when attacked by the RAt infested ships…?**


	9. Sink With Honour

**Sink With Honour**

 **A/N:**

 **This assumes** _ **Harekaze**_ **did not sink after the ship returned to harbour after the Battle with Musashi**

"Have you heard about the _Harekaze_?" asked Kaede. She, along with the rest of her graduating class, were awaiting their first assignments as Blue Mermaids after graduating from their Marine High School – though some of them would be joining the Navy instead.

"They're going to turn it into a museum I thought" Akeno remarked.

"No… After the graduating ceremony this evening, they are going to sell it to a scrapyard for the parts and metal"

"But they can't… Mother promised it would be made into a museum to tell people about what we had done" Mashiro said, setting her tea on the table in front of her. "Captain, we can't let it happen"

"I agree, but we can't steal it and none of us has the money to buy it off the school"

"Why don't we steal it?" shrugged Mashiro, "I mean at least for a little while – let us give it an honourable retirement"

"She's right – if a ship like the _Harekaze_ can't go down fighting, lets take it into deep waters and scuttle it with the flags flying" Kouko added.

"I'd rather see my girl at the bottom of the sea then cut up like nothing" Maron spoke up from the back of the room where they'd been helping Mashiro to pack away her things. Everyone in the room turned to look at Akeno as if expecting her to find a way out of the situation, but she shook her head sadly.

"If we do this, we have to go now… It also means being thrown out of the school at the last moment and not being allowed to become Blue Mermaids" Akeno cautioned her classmates.

"I have always wanted to become a Blue Mermaid, but my honour and duty to the ship comes first" Kaede spoke in her normally cultured and polite tone. "I say we take it into deep waters and leave the ensigns flying and lights on"

"Right" Akeno said, jumping to her feet, "Lets do this – no time for us to gather anyone else"

"If Kaede can help me start the engines, I can get us going" Maron said, putting on her jacket for what she guessed would be the last time.

"Captain, Shiro and I can cut loose the lines if you steer" Mikran said.

"Good… Somebody phone Rin and get her down to the docks" Akeno said as she grabbed her Captain's hat.

"Captain, we do not have the time…" Mashiro shook her head. "We have to go with the people we have now"

# # # # #

"Engine Room, Bridge"

" _Maron_ "

"All engines ahead flank – we should get into deep water as quickly as possible. Sonar?"

" _Kaede_ "

"Deepest part of the ocean closest to us in twenty minutes?" Akeno watched as Shiro and Mikran came running up to the Bridge.

" _Samurai Abyss – bearing 143… Its about fifteen minutes away at flank speed_ "

"Shiro, take the wheel – steer 143. Mikran, go into every cabin and compartment – make sure every porthole is opened. Kouko, get up to the deck and prepare the Skipper for launch"

"Captain, signal coming in over the radio on the emergency channels" Shiro had picked up a radio telephone. "It is from my mother… She orders you to surrender this vessel"

"Make no reply"

"Aye"

"Maron, emergency speed on both engines – engines to maximum output"

" _Mikran reporting from aft cargo room – task complete_ "

"Very good – get up to the deck and help get the Skipper ready for launching"

" _Engine Room to Bridge – I have armed the scuttling charges_ "

"Right" Akeno felt the small device that Maron had given her. "Maron, can you reverse the pumps so they suck in water?"

" _I'm on it_ "

# # # # #

" _Bridge, we're coming up on the Samurai Abyss_ " Kaede said.

"Acknowledged – call out when we're over the deepest part"

" _Steer 145_ "

"Shiro?"

"Steering 145" Mashiro spun the wheel a little and adjusted the heading.

"Hey, guys, there's a Blue Mermaid ship coming up from astern" Kouko said as she came onto the Bridge.

"Damn" Akeno muttered. "How far?"

"Not that long"

"Very well… Shiro, you are relieved of duty. Go with Kouko and prepare to abandon ship"

"I am relieved… Aye, Aye, Ma'am" Mashiro saluted Akeno who just nodded before heading away with Kouko.

" _We're over the deepest part now_ " Kaede called up.

"Very good – Kaede, you are relieved of duty. Go to the deck and prepare to abandon ship"

" _Aye, Aye_ "

"Maron, all back full"

" _All back full_ " and the _Harekaze_ 's bow dipped heavily into the water as it was forcibly brought to a halt.

"Stop both engines"

" _Stop both engines… Both engines stopped_ "

"Start the pumps"

" _Done_ "

"Maron, I relieve you of duty – get to the boat deck and prepare to abandon ship"

" _Aye, Aye… Hope you don't plan to go down with your ship_ "

"Not that much of a traditionalist… Get going" Akeno ordered. She was left alone with the humming of equipment still running. The girl thought about switching it off, but eventually decided against doing it and walked over to the forward bulkhead and switched on all of the running lights and searchlights were set to point straight upwards.

" _Attention,_ Harekaze _, this is the Blue Mermaid vessel_ Tojo _– you are ordered to surrender and prepare to be boarded_ "

"That'll be the day" Akeno smirked. She palmed the small device that Maron had given her an hour before and thumbed the switch – instantly, she heard a deafening roar of multiple explosions as the scuttling charges detonated and blew the bottom out of the _Harekaze_. Due to the amounts of water already flooding in because of the reversed pumps, Akeno could already feel the ship start to settle. Almost instantly, the _Tojo_ started to fire a few rounds at them – slamming their main batteries into the H _arekaze_ 's hull. "Shiro, get going…" she made her decision, "I'll use the other skipper"

" _Okay_ " and Akeno quickly saw the port skipper lower onto the surface of the water and power away. Making peace with herself and her soul, she rushed down to the forward turret and entered it – selecting training rounds from the ammo in the ready use locker. Turning the turret and aiming for a point on the bows of the _Tojo_ , she set the thing to fire until it could no longer do so. The _Harekaze_ was already creaking by this point, so she quickly made her way to the starboard skipper and boarded it – zooming away to join the waiting others as the _Harekaze_ continued to fire training rounds at the _Tojo_. They watched as she kept firing even as she slipped slowly beneath the waves – going down with her lights blazing, flags flying and firing at her enemies even at the point of death.

"Attention!" Mashiro found her voice as the group braced and saluted where their ship had gone to its final resting place.

#

They ignored the _Tojo_ 's demands for them to motor over and surrender, preferring to zoom off back to harbour and face punishment. As expected, Mashiro's mother was waiting for them to arrive and promptly expelled them from the school except for her daughter who she told she would try to cover up the fact she was amongst those that stole and sank the _Harekaze_. Mashiro's response was, unexpectedly blunt and straight to the point to her mother – somebody she had always respected and looked up to.

"I quit… When you want to scrap a ship that has served with honour and saved not just a few lives, but the lives of the nation…" Mashiro removed the chain that draped over her shoulder and threw it at her mother's feet. "I don't want to serve and train at your school"

"Mashiro, you will do as I tell you"

"No… Not any more – I stand with my Captain"


	10. Mutated Virus

**Mutated Virus**

"Captain, reports from the duty watch" Mashiro held out the datapad in her hand for Akeno's examination.

"My eyes are too tired to read it, Shiro, let me know what is in them"

"Yes, Captain. Maron reports no big issues except a slight leak in one of the pipes for the turbines – not a replacement, but merely the bolts need tightening. Kaede reports that she will have the sonar recalibrated by the start of the morning watch. Navigation, Torpedo and Gunnery all report full readiness. Radar is reduced to commercial ranges as per your orders"

"And Supply and Budgeting?"

"I was saving the worst until the very end" Mashiro sighed. "They report that we're down to a week of food and fresh water at the very most. We were due to resupply two weeks ago, but with what has happened at home…" the girl shrugged. "Also, we're down to twenty per cent fuel"

"Can we get close to home on that?"

"I don't know exactly, but I wouldn't say so"

"Damn… No word from base?"

"Not from base, the other school ships, Blue Mermaids, the Navy or even the country as a whole. What is more disturbing is that we've not picked up any radio traffic at all in over a month"

"The last message we got was that a virus was spreading through the country and the surrounding area…" Akeno mused, "And then everything suddenly started to go quiet. Alright, I'll take another few minutes here before coming up. I want you to order a reduction in speed and find out where the nearest island is to our current position"

"Not every island has a fresh water source"

"No… But it's a risk we have to take" Akeno replied tiredly.

"Captain, when did you last sleep?" Mashiro asked with concern.

"Three… Maybe four days ago"

"As your Deputy Captain and friend, I advise you to get some rest" Mashiro smiled slightly. "We're going to be a few hours away from any island in the first place, so…"

"But what about the ship?"

"The ship will still be here when you wake up, Captain"

"That is about the only thing that is certain" Akeno said bitterly. "Alright, I'll try and get some more sleep. Find us that island and set a course at the best speed to give us the best fuel usage"

" _Bridge to Captain_ " Kouko's voice came down from the voice pipe.

"Captain"

" _Captain, we've got a surface contact about fifteen miles away directly in front of us. Macchi thinks it's a cruise liner of some sort and she's stationary_ "

"Is she answering the radio or morse signals?" Akeno exchanged a dark look with Mashiro.

" _No_ "

"Right… Have the helm bring us to within three hundred meters of the ship and get Minami up to the Bridge. The Deputy Captain and I are on the way"

" _Understood_ "

"Shiro, this could be an opportunity for us" Akeno said.

"How?"

"Well, we stand off a bit and wait to see if anybody shows up on deck. If not, we launch a boarding party and see if there are survivors at all"

"And if not…?" Mashiro raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Then we take what fuel is left in its tanks, grab the tinned food and then send it to the bottom"

"Isn't that kind of grave robbing and stealing from the dead?"

"Yes, and under normal circumstances I would not be doing this. However, the main priority is to keep alive and moving. Once the radio is fully fixed, we will try to establish contact with home and see if there is a chain of command" and the pair left Akeno's cabin and went to the Bridge – stopping by the galley kitchen for a cup of tea to wake Akeno up fully.

#

"Report" Akeno ordered.

" _Captain, we've searched the entire ship and all we can find are dead bodies all over the place. Mikran and the twins are going over the ship finding as much tinned food as possible as well as unopened bottles of water and juices_ " Mashiro reported over the suit's radio. Minami had insisted that the boarding party went over in the hazard suits normally used for chemical spills as it was the best protection they had.

"Bring the ship's logs over – both the paper and the electronic versions" Akeno said with concern. "Let Maron know she is okay to take whatever she wants from the cruise ship in the way of parts and stuff"

" _Acknowledged_ " Mashiro replied. " _I_ _will_ _let_ _you_ _know_ _when_ _we're_ _ready_ _to_ _come_ _back_ "

"Bridge out. Mei, prepare a salvo of two torpedoes – one from each of the launchers. Once we've got our boarding parties back, we're fire them off and send the liner to the deep"

"Aye" was the girl's simple reply. Normally, she'd be over the moon to fire torpedoes, but this was nothing to be excited about.

"I'm going below to speak to Minami" Akeno said. "Tama, you have the deck. If Mashiro calls again, tell her to bring over the ship's name plates and such"

"Understood" Tama nodded once before turning back to do some work with her equipment.

#

"Captain, we are 800 yards as ordered" Rin said in a formal tone.

"Very well" Akeno said and looked at the other vessel that was now a little bit away from them. After everything that could be saved was taken aboard the _Harekaze_ , Akeno had ordered that all of the bodies were to be taken to the ship's two cargo holds and locked in. "Torpedo Officer, fire torpedoes 1 and 2"

"Aye… Fore and Aft launchers – fire" and two torpedoes sped out of the tubes and slammed into the hull. The sound was almost deafening on the Bridge as the cruise ship took on water and broke into two halves before slipping silently under the surface.

"Vessel has been sunk at 13:34" Mashiro said quietly.

"Noted… Please enter it into the log. Helm, all ahead one quarter and come right heading 270"

"All ahead one quarter… Come right to heading 270"

" _Radio Room here… I have the radio fully working now_ "

"Can you hear anything?" asked Akeno.

" _I hear no voice traffic, but there is some automated weather station stuff… No voice or data traffic on any military frequency_ "

"Listen out for anything… Let me know if you get any news of the Emperor and the Imperial Family – tell your relief the same thing" Akeno hesitated and flicked a switch to the intraship circuit. "Attention all hands, this is the Captain… Radio communications have just been fully restored, but we are getting nothing on any frequency from any vessel or person. I believe there is no functional government left at home, but that does not mean that Japan has fallen. So long as we continue to sail and exist, our country will never fall until the last of us are gone. My intentions are to sail to an island to the west of here and overhaul the ship. At the same time, teams will search for fresh water supplies which we will use to replenish our tanks" Akeno paused and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I know you were expecting a short cruise as our first one together, but things have now changed… Some of us are friends and some of us are new to each other – but together we are one family! By working together, we will get through this and restore our government and our nation… Long Live The Emperor!"

#

"That was an inspirational speech" Mashiro noted as she and Akeno planned their next move.

"I sort of made it up as I went" the other girl admitted. "Anyway, Tsugme picked up a repeating message in one of the automated weather reports. She brought it directly to me, but I can't make any sense of it…" she handed the scrap of paper it was written on to Mashiro who frowned.

"' _The light has dimmed_ ' – I don't understand"

"Neither do I" Akeno said. "Now, about our next move… I think that we should return to base and see what state our school is in. Even if we can find no survivors, we'll be able to raid stores for needed items like fuel and extra parts"

"Agree. I just can't believe that nobody has tried getting in touch with us" Mashiro nodded. "I would, however, like to suggest a modification to the plan, Captain. I would suggest sending a scouting party first in the Skippers"

"Good idea… The Skippers go first followed by the sea boat – the _Harekaze_ can follow in if there is enough room to move around"

"I'll prepare for it then"

"Not this time" Akeno said and then raised a hand as if to stop the resulting complaints. "I'm going because if it was any other ship, that Captain would want to know for themselves what had happened. Also, there are a few things on the other ships that require a Captain's authorisation key to open. I know I could give it to you, but I need to see what is going on for myself" then she became even more serious and looked at her second in command. "Deputy Captain, we might find bodies on this island… Ask each of the crew in person if they would volunteer for a burial party"

"Burial party…?" she was confused for a moment until she realised that Akeno wanted to take the time to give any dead they found a decent burial. "What sort of service should we hold?" Mashiro enquired. "I ask only because not all the crew are religious or follow the same beliefs"

"I don't know… To be honest with you, Shiro, I'm just guessing here – there was nothing like this in the manuals and books they gave me before I assumed command" Akeno looked at Mashiro with everything she was – a very scared and frightened young girl. With a moment's hesitation, she launched herself into Mashiro's arms and just broke down from all of the stress she was under. Mashiro awkwardly patted her on the back and called for Minami to come and give Akeno a sedative – nothing too strong, but just enough to give her a few hours of peaceful sleep.

#

Akeno was still asleep when they approached the island in the light of dawn.

" _Lookout reporting – I spy three small ships drifting around the opening to a small channel_ " Macchi called from high above them. " _They seem to be stationary and… And I can see bodies – suggest no survivors_ " she finished sadly.

"Launch the landing parties" Mashiro ordered. "Have them swing by and confirm that there is nobody alive on the boats though. Rin, what is the depth in the channel?"

"Five fathoms" came her slightly high pitched reply.

"Rin, I know that you can do this. Your skills have served us well so far in our voyage"

"Th-Thank you"

"Do you expect to find anybody alive?" asked Kouko.

"No" Mashiro shook her head, "But we have to try anyway. Anyway, you heard the Captain's orders – once we have finished here, we sail for home and to find out what has happened"

" _This is Kaede… I'm using the sonar to search the surrounding area, but I can find nothing at all_ "

"Understood" Mashiro said absently.

" _Deputy Captain, you do not understand. When I said I can not find anything, I mean that I am unable to find anything at all – sea life included_ "

"WHAT?"

" _I should be picking up biological life in the sea such as schools of fish or whales of some kind – there is nothing_ "

"Could the virus have got to the sea as well?" asked Mei.

"I don't know, but somebody get Minami up here" Mashiro ordered.

"Shall I wake the Captain?"

"No… Let her rest some more"

" _Tama to_ Harekaze _… We have checked the boats – no survivors. We have now reached the harbour and there are no boats here, but plenty of bodies just laying where they dropped. They, um, look to have been here for a few days. No signs of life anywhere, but we will check the nearest building and report back_ "

"Acknowledged… Is the channel clear for us to come in?"

" _Yes_ "

"Very well…"

"Please ask them to check the hospital building first – I am running low on a lot of supplies" Minami spoke up from the port side of the Bridge. "I was already on my way up here" she explained.

"Tama, Minami says to check the hospital first for supplies that can be used – we're running low of things" Mashiro told her.

" _Aye_ "

"If their analysing equipment is intact, then I could perform an examination on the blood of some of the bodies and autopsy the less decomposed ones" Minami was hesitant for a change. "At the very least, I can find out what this virus does and try to find a vaccine"

"Would you do it there or onboard?"

"Not on the ship" Minami replied tiredly, "It is better to do it on the island – that way the virus can not get onboard so easily"

"Makes sense" Mashiro said. "Be ready to start with what you need to do the minute we dock. Rin, dead slow ahead – take us in"

"I'd like some continuous sonar soundings" Rin said as she gently spun the wheel. "I'm sure this channel dips and soars at places"

"Don't you have the latest charts?"

"Not since we lost contact with home" she replied.

"Fair enough… Kaede, sound off if the channel gets to below two fathoms"

" _Aye, Aye_ "

"Right…" Mashiro cast her eyes over everything and made a decision. "I am going to go and inform the Captain. Kouko, you have the deck"

"I have the deck"

#

"Captain, the ship is tied up alongside the pier, search parties are looking for supplies and the Doctor is ashore trying to get medical equipment working and examine bodies and blood" Mashiro reported formally to her commanding officer.

"You've done well… Better then I ever could"

"Captain, I have only done what you would have done. I have come, very quickly, to realise that there is much more to commanding a ship and crew then following orders and regulations"

"Then let us go together as friends" Akeno said and held out her hand which Mashiro took and the pair shook hands to acknowledge the new understanding. Before either of them could say another word, Akeno's cabin door burst open and Tsugme ran in and handed over a scrap of paper that had been torn roughly from a notepad.

"Captain… Message… From Command" she panted.

"What does it say?" Mashiro noted that Akeno had gone pale.

"How did you get this?"

"A week ago – I have only just been able to decode it"

"Okay… Thank you" Akeno said. "Go back and be ready to patch a general message around the ship and to those on shore"

"Aye, Aye" and Tsugme left, still panting heavily from her run.

"Captain? Akeno?" Mashiro was trying to get Akeno's attention.

"Deputy Captain, please enquire of the Chief Engineer about the possibility of maintaining maximum speed for the longest possible time" Akeno's words sounded hollow and Mashiro wondered what had happened to make the normally unflappable and unconventional girl seem robotic.

"When I took command of the _Harekaze_ , there was a list of things in my cabin that were for my eyes only. It was part of an old custom, for the most part at least, but one of them concerned messages from the Imperial Navy to all Japanese vessels which would be sent in code. When it was decoded, the sentence would not make sense unless one knew what the decoded message was a secondary code for" and Akeno looked up at Mashiro with horrified and sad eyes. "Deputy Captain, please carry out your orders"

"Aye"

#

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain" Akeno stood on the Bridge wearing her hat – not a good sign for most of the crew watching her. "I have been given a message which, due to the fortunes of chaos, has only just been decoded and translated. A message was sent a week ago, embedded into an automated weather report and which came from the Imperial Japanese Navy Headquarters, Blue Mermaid command. This was such a secret message, that it required a second decode that was on paper given to Captains of all Japanese military vessels and I have just decoded it fully. I regret to inform you that, according to Command, the Imperial family is believed to have been wiped out by the virus that infects our homeland. No message has been received from any of the secure bunkers that were set up to house members, so it is believed all is lost. This is the final message that was sent out, and we have received no more messages since then – it is believed that the government has fallen" Akeno took a moment to compose herself. "As I said before, so long as we still sail, Japan has not fallen yet – so long as one of us remains alive, the sun will always rise. With that in mind, I am ordering all shore parties to return to the _Harekaze_ at once and a course set to take us home. Whatever we find there will be our destiny… Captain out" she turned to see the varied looks on the faces of her friends and crewmates. "Deputy Captain, prepare the ship for sea. I am going to make an inspection of the ship. Miss Nosa, come with me"

# # # # #

Duties were carried out, for the most part, quietly with very little discussion when off duty. Kaede, Rin and Macchi had taken to staying together in a corner of the classroom and praying together, Maron and her staff checked and rechecked every part of the engines they could look at, Minami worked hard to find a cure or a vaccine and the rest of the crew just attended to their duties and stayed in their quarters and coped with the news in their own way. It was two and a half days of hard steaming, the engines glowing red hot in their effort, before the _Harekaze_ returned to Yokasura and the crew got the first look of their homeland. Ships dotted around at anchor with no living beings aboard, not even birds flew in the sky and debris floated and bobbed along in the gentle breeze.

"Lookout, Captain"

" _Lookout_ "

"Do we have a free channel?"

" _As far as I can see_ " Macchi confirmed.

"Keep a sharp lookout"

" _I will_ "

"Rin, take us in nice and slowly"

"Nice and slowly" Rin confirmed.

"Have extra lookouts posted around the ship looking for signs of life" Akeno said. "Engine room, be ready to deploy fuelling parties"

" _Acknowledged_ " came the curt reply

"Helm, bring us alongside the number 4 pier… Deck crew, prepare to cast lines ashore and tie off" Mashiro spoke quietly. The Deputy Captain was trying to make sense of all the death and destruction that she could see.

" _Macchi here… I can see bodies on the dockside. I can also spot several large warships tied up_ "

"Can you identify them?" asked Akeno quietly.

" _I can see the_ Hiel _,_ Hamakaze _and the_ Maikaze" came her saddened voice. "Akashi _is also there_ "

"No sign of _Musashi_?"

" _None that I can see_ "

"Maybe Captain China is running silently somewhere" Mashiro suggested.

"Do you really believe that, Shiro?" Akeno frowned at her.

"We have to have hope"

"Hope is about the only thing we have plenty of"

" _And fuel…!_ " Maron piped up and Akeno smiled a little bit.

" _THERE IS SOMEBODY SIGNALLING FROM THE DOCK_ " Macchi's shout made them all look out of the Bridge windows.

"Whereaway?" demanded Akeno.

" _From the rope and cable store – off the port bow_ "

"Read it" the Captain ordered.

" _Aye, Aye… '_ Do not approach – I am immune but carry the virus' _That's all_ "

"Ask who they are"

" _Okay_ "

"Mashiro, get a Skipper ready for launch five seconds ago with the Doctor and a team now"

"On it" the girl turned around with a determination.

" _Its Captain China…! Message is directed at the Captain_ "

"Ask that person how we first met" Akeno was shaking with so many emotions.

" _You met at an open day for the orphans when Captain China's family picked you to live with them_ "

"Shiro, you have the deck"

"Captain, under the circumstances…"

" _JUST DO IT_ " Akeno roared and Mashiro blinked in stunned shock as Akeno walked off.

"Did… Did she just yell at you?" Rin squeaked.

"I didn't think she could raise her voice like that" Mashiro whispered.

"Wouldn't you want to go and help your friend if you could?" Kouko asked quietly.

"They are friends?"

"Captain China's parents took our Captain in when she lost her parents after the ship they were on went down with the loss of dozens of lives"

"Oh god… Why do I have to be so uptight with rules?" Mashiro groaned. "Should I go and apologise?"

"I think if you went after her, she'd chuck you overboard"

"Would she?"

"Its an even bet"

#

"I never thought I would see you again, Mike" Moeka said to Akeno as she coughed badly into a rag. Akeno had joined the shore party and discovered Moeka in a terrible way in the rope and cable store where she'd made herself a makeshift bed with some tinned food.

"The same, Moka" Akeno whispered. "What happened?"

"The _Musashi_ was infected by a virus that turned the crew into rabid animals for a few hours before they started dying off. In a few of them, though, it made things worse and they tore and ate some of the others. I tried to call for help, but the virus had already taken hold back at home and everything was chaotic. Some people tried to get away, some tried to find a cure and some of them just turned on one another. I… I…"

"What did you do?" Akeno gently asked as Minami prepared a sedative.

"I blew up the _Musashi_ " Moeka suddenly burst into tears at the anguished confession. "I managed to blow it up and escape"

"Did anybody else make it off with you?"

"My Deputy Captain did, but she was already infected by the virus. I buried her by Yamato Point so I could get her body later and give her a good burial"

" _Captain, Deputy Captain here… We've got incoming! Macchi says she can see three large vans of some type heading this way – four minutes until they get here_ "

"Recall all of the shore parties, Shiro, hand out the small arms and prepare to repel borders – sound Action Stations" Akeno made the decision quickly. "Load the main guns and swing them out towards them. Have Macchi order them to leave their vans and come closer on foot or we will open fire upon them. Be ready to give us covering fire – we're coming back. Moeka, can you walk?"

"She's too weak" Minami said.

"Fine… Mikran, Kaede – you just became stretcher bearers" Akeno pointed. "Lets go"

# # # # #

Mashiro had taken her orders to the letter and nearly all of the crew were waiting to cover the arrival of Akeno, Moeka and the shore party. Once aboard, the ropes were simply cut and the _Harekaze_ moved into the bay where she was better protected. There was an uneasy standoff as the _Harekaze_ 's crew stood at their battle stations with drawn weapons and ready to defend their ship if they needed to. None of them had ever fired a gun in real life, save for Kaede and Macchi, and they wondered if they could really fire on people and perhaps kill them. The vans with the unknowns had stopped and discharged a number of people bearing rifles, machine guns and mortars which were set up along the dockside.

"This is Commander Hiro of the Imperial Navy – your ship belongs to me now… Surrender it to my control and you will not be harmed" a tall black haired man called through a megaphone.

"He's no officer" Mashiro said as she looked at him through a pair of binoculars, "I heard my mother telling me that he had been kicked out for stealing"

"Maybe he got reinstated" Akeno said dubiously.

"I don't think so" Mashiro muttered, watching as Hiro talked to some others with him. There seemed to be some talking before an angry shout and a gesture – seconds later, they came under fire and they dove for cover. "He's actually fired at us" Mashiro was in disbelief.

"Warning shots?" asked Akeno before the _Harekaze_ shuddered from near misses from the mortars.

"Not likely"

"Tama, open fire with the main batteries. Kouko, get the girls inside"

"Aye"

"Yes, Captain" and the fore and aft guns roared out in an angry reply.

"I never wanted to hurt anybody" Akeno almost sobbed as she crouched down. "I swore only to fire and disable – not to kill"

"Captain" Mashiro spoke as kindly as she could, "What you have done is protect your ship and crew – nobody would think less of you for what you had to order" and she peaked over the edge of the railing and saw a mixture of people either dead, injured or taking cover. For a brief moment, Mashiro saw a flash of gold robe. "Cease fire all batteries!" she yelled. "Akeno" she used her Captain's first name, "I thought I saw one of the Imperial Family down there"

"What? Did you see who it was?"

"No"

"Damn" Akeno muttered. "Macchi, what sort of weapon do you have?"

" _Scoped rifle_ "

"Use it to have a look at the large car – see if you can spot who is being held by that Hiro person"

" _I can't see them, but I have a clean shot_ " she called quietly from above them.

"Take aim"

" _At the Imperial Family member_?"

"No" Akeno rolled her eyes, "At Hiro" and she gestured at Mashiro and they crawled back into the Bridge. "Maron, you there?"

" _Aye_ "

"Good, then listen in. We are going to do the following… When Macchi fires at Hiro, the Chief Engineer is going to put both engines to full power and we're going to smack into the dockside. When that happens, the Deputy Captain will take over here whilst I lead a raid ashore to rescue whoever it is being held hostage. At the same time, the Chief of Artillery will give covering fire with the close in weapons system. When we get aboard with the hostage, we will reverse engines, back away and then eliminate all remaining enemies" she looked around at the crew gathered on the Bridge and knew everybody else was listening in. "I know this is not what we trained for, but we have to do this in order to protect the law, human rights and the Imperial Family. None of us have wanted to take lives, we swore to protect life, but these people are the enemy now… We must protect what we can and start to rebuild. If none of you wish to take part in this, or do not wish to take a life, then you are relieved of duty" and there was silence before an electronic click was heard.

"Captain…" Mashiro gestured with her head as, one by one, the status indicators turned green to show they were behind Akeno all the way.

"Thank you… Macchi, prepare to fire. All hands, stand to your duty for country and the Emperor"

#

The rescue plan went off with almost no hitch – the only injuries being a few grazes from bullets fired by Hiro's men. As a safety precaution, Akeno had ordered the _Harekaze_ out of the channel and to sit at its mouth until they decided on what to do next. Akeno was having her belongings put into boxes and stored and her cabin prepared for the Crown Prince who they'd rescued. Currently, he was down in the Sickbay getting treatment for the roughness he had got during his captivity. Minami was keeping him sedated until she could finish operating on him, but had put out a call for all of those with his blood type to report to Sickbay so she had enough for transfusions – these being handled by Mikran and the twins in their secondary role as nurses.

"How is Captain China?" asked Mashiro.

"Resting comfortably" Akeno replied as she paced around the Bridge. With both Moeka and the Crown Prince onboard, accommodations were a little tight for those onboard. As it was, the Crown Prince got Akeno's cabin, Moeka was going to bunk with Mashiro and Akeno had ordered a camping bed set up in the one remaining storage compartment. Mashiro had quickly offered her Captain her own bunk, but Akeno had told her she would be much happier where she was.

"I was thinking that we could try again and search for survivors" Mashiro went on.

"I was thinking the same, Shiro, but we'll tie up back in the school's port and send out radio messages. Minami thinks that she can detect the virus in just a few minutes, so we can check people very quickly"

"I doubt we could take that many people on here for too long"

"I'm hoping that if enough of the school's pupils remain nearby, Moeka could take command of one of the ships tied up here"

"Who would lead the fleet?" asked Mashiro with a frown. "After all, Captain China is classified as an actual officer"

"Who knows" Akeno shrugged. "Deputy Captain, pipe harbour stations… We're going back in. Bridge to Radio Room"

" _Radio Room_ "

"Break radio silence on my order – try to make contact with anybody near us and inform them we may have a vaccine for the virus and to come here if possible" Akeno turned to Mashiro. "I am going to report to wh–"

" _Captain, this is Minami speaking… The Emperor has awoken_ "

"The… Emperor…?" Rin whispered and everybody stopped what they were doing in shock and grief.

"I thought… I mean I had hoped that he would…" Akeno shook her head as she tried to get the concept of the Emperor's death through her mind.

"Captain…?" Mashiro gently squeezed her shoulder after a few minutes. "Akeno, the _Harekaze_ awaits your command"

"Continue with what I said – I have to go and see the new Emperor"

#

"I am afraid that I do not know you" the new Emperor spoke softly.

"I am sorry, Your Imperial Majesty… I am Captain Akeno Misaki, Captain of the _Harekaze_ of the Yokasura Girls Marine High School. We managed to rescue you from Hiro and his men and you are in my ship's sickbay"

"Captain, do not think me ungrateful, but… When will we get to the fleet?"

"I am sorry, Your Imperial Majesty, but there is no fleet – not any more" Akeno hesitated to tell her ruler everything, but she knew that he would have to know soon enough. "The only ships we know about are us and those ships tied up in our school's port. It is possible some elements of the Imperial Navy and the Blue Mermaids survived and are hiding and planning their next options because of people like Hiro"

"What about other countries?" asked the Emperor.

"Nothing heard from them either… We've even tried contacting the Americans, but they've not replied so we assume they are like us" Akeno shook her head. "Doesn't matter anyway"

"How so?"

"Because Japan has endured"

"I am not sure that my power extends to much beyond this ship"

"Doesn't matter, Your Imperial Majesty… So long as we sail, this ship _is_ Japan. You are our Emperor… We await your command" and Akeno added a salute for good measure.

"I do not feel as if I can give orders right now, but I command you to proceed in the manner in which you see fit. You are to repair this ship and prepare it to defend this country" the Emperor said quietly.

"Aye, Aye, Sir" Akeno saluted again before bowing slightly and leaving the curtained off area. "How is he?" she asked Minami.

"Not good… I've done all I can here, but he needs a proper medical facility which we don't have onboard. I suspect that he has some form of internal bleeding which I need to stop, but only in a full hospital suite" the girl replied. Their Doctor looked exhausted from dealing with battle wounds, moderate operations and virus research – Akeno hoped there would be other Doctors to help Minami with the workload.

"What about medical facilities on the supply ships?" Akeno asked and Minami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course…! If I can check they are still secure, they should be free of the virus – I can use one of them to do the operation. Why did I not think of this?"

"Because you were too busy with your work" Akeno assured her. "We are heading back in now and are asking for anybody nearby to come join us. Once we get that help, you can rest as much as you need"

"I have work to do"

"You do that, and you will burn out… I order you to take a rest right now"

"Can you give me an order?"

"Want to test it?"

"No" Minami smiled for the first time in days. "How do you do it…? How do you put on a brave face for the rest of the crew?"

"I just guess what to do"

"And when those guesses run out?"

"Well…" Akeno smiled, "That will be an interesting day. You go and rest in your cabin and I will wait here until Mikran gets here to take over for a while – we'll be two or three hours getting back into harbour after all"

" _Captain Misaki, to the Bridge please_ "

"Any chance you can tranq Shiro?" Akeno sighed as she picked up the nearest handset and punched a button. "This is the Captain – report"

" _Captain, Radar is picking up a vessel at the extreme edge of range, but on a course to intercept us in two hours_ " Mashiro reported.

"Can you contact her by radio?"

" _Not yet… Tsugme will try and raise her in a few minutes when the long range transmitter is warmed up_ "

"Have Macchi identify her the moment she is in range"

" _Aye_ " Shiro replied and clicked off.

"I've had enough" Akeno said as she hung the phone back on its hook. "Doctor, I hereby resign and appoint Rin as the new Captain"

"I so witness" Minami smiled.

"Go and get out of here… I'll call Mikran or one of the twins to take over and just monitor" Akeno gently pushed the girl towards the hatch and out into the corridor beyond.

# # # # #

" _Bridge, Macchi… I can see a_ Yamato _Class vessel coming directly for us_ "

"Try and raise her on the signal lamp… Maybe they have a damaged radio" Mashiro argued.

"Maybe" Akeno said.

" _Message coming through… They have no senior officers aboard and request help – they say they have not got the virus onboard_ "

"Not anymore" Rin squeaked.

"Indeed" Mashiro frowned at her before shrugging – the younger girl was right after all.

"Deputy Captain, bring the crew to Battlestations"

"Why?"

"Just in case… Just in case"

"Aye, Ma'am"

"Captain China, to the Bridge please"

"Captain?"

"I want her to lead the boarding party and to take over the _Yamato_ class. Look at it this way, Shiro, she trained and sailed on the _Musashi_ , so everything will be at the same place"

"I didn't think of that" Mashiro admitted sheepishly. "You realise of course that, according to the rules, she would be in command?"

"Good – I can get some bloody rest" and the pair giggled together. Once Moeka had got to the Bridge, Akeno told her what was happening and what she could do to help. Moeka agreed quickly and joined a hastily formed boarding party that was launching in the Skippers. After a short time, the boarding party had reported that everything was as it had been reported, there were no senior officers in a fit condition, the Captain and Deputy Captain were dead and the Moeka had assumed command. "I better tell the Emperor"

"Why?"

"Because now we have at least two ships…"

"And?" Mashiro blinked.

"Well, now His Imperial Majesty has a fleet again"

"A fleet of two"

"It's a start"

#

It turned out the ship was the _Yamato_ , first of her line. She took a few hours to dock because she was running on the single engine due to low amounts of fuel. Akeno had sent some of Maron's engine room crew over to start making checks of all systems and to see what could be repaired and what needed replacing. Over the following days, a few of the pupils from the school had made their way to them and taken up places on the _Yamato_ to help fill her depleted numbers. Within a few weeks, more people came in which gave them enough people to man one of the supply vessels which would sail with the small two vessel fleet. Scouting parties had been sent to look around Tokyo, but the capital of the mighty Japan was a wasteland with debris and bodies everywhere. One group had made it to the Imperial Palace but found just more decomposing bodies – they recovered as much of the treasure as they could handle and then returned to the ship. The Emperor had been very upset and quiet about this for some days, but then said that the capital would remain in Tokyo for as long as he lived… However, he would stay at the Girls Marine High School for safety and security reasons protected by the few members of the Imperial Navy and Army that had managed to get to them. Over the next few months, a cure was found for the virus and the chemical makeup was transmitted over the radio to anybody that could pick it up and who had the means to produce it.

In the middle of the Atlantic, a US Navy ship heard the radio message…

#

"Thank you for coming" the Emperor said a few months later, "But this is not a happy gathering for I have been told terrible news"

"What is it, Your Majesty?" asked Moeka.

"As you know, this virus has spread throughout the world and caused terrible harm to all life. The American nation has torn itself to pieces and split into factions – one of these factions has taken upon itself to not just produce the cure, but to come here and take everything we have because they believe they and they alone should survive"

"What sort of ship are the Americans using?" Akeno asked quietly.

"A modern destroyer type, so far as we know…" a man in Imperial Japanese Navy uniform spoke from one side of the Emperor. "Unfortunately, none of our own ships are a match. The _Yamato_ could take it on, but it is still having repairs done to its main turrets and will not be ready for six days – the Americans will get here in three"

"What about using some of the ships tied up as remote controlled firing points?" Moeka frowned.

"To do that would require weeks of work on each ship, Captain China, and that is working at a breakneck speed"

"I have ordered what is left of our naval forces to gather here, but might not be much… The American vessel can fire missiles from upwards of five hundred miles away" the Emperor continued.

"What about using a submarine?" Akeno suggested.

"We have none fit for sea, Captain Misaki" the naval officer said. "Our best hope is to pray that we can get the _Yamato_ fit enough to be towed and use her as a floating battery. As His Imperial Majesty has said, all capable ships in range are coming here to make a stand… But we expect it to be too little"

"We shall go down fighting with honour" Moeka said loyally.

"I hope this is not the case and that the Americans see reason, but they are a strange people with no sense of honour and duty like we have" the Emperor said. "Please make every effort with your crews to make the supreme effort…"

#

"… and that was that" Akeno had gathered her crew together in the classroom. She spared a glance around the place and saw her much they had all grown in the past year – and she wasn't thinking of physical growth either.

"If the Panama Canel is still blocked unusable, the best way would be to sail around Canada and through the Bearing Straight" Rin said. People started talking for minutes, but Akeno was silent and mulled a plan over in her mind.

"Chief Navigator… How quickly could we get there if we steamed at full power?" she asked quietly.

"Under a day if we kept the speed up" came the instant reply.

"Maron, how are we for fuel?"

"Fully fuelled… Give me an hour to finish servicing the engines and we can go"

"Good… The Emperor has ordered that we stay here to defend the country, but I believe we could intercept the American ship and delay it long enough to give Moeka a chance with the _Musashi_. However, it means that none of us will come back alive… I will ask fo–" she couldn't finish as the entire crew rose to their feet.

"Captain, the crew await your orders" Mashiro drew herself to attention.

"We set sail in three hours" Akeno made her decision. "We will darken ship as much as possible, all crew will wear dark clothing if they have to go on deck. Maron, I need you to make the engines burn as cleanly as possible. Rin, you will have to navigate out of here using just a little over steerage way. Kouko, see what you can do about getting extra shells and torpedoes. Shiro, go round the crew before we sail and get the crew to leave wills and something for them to bury"

"Aye" came the multitude of replies.

#

"Captain, the anchor has been cast overboard" Mashiro said in the darkness to Akeno. To stop anybody seeing what they were about to do, every light on the _Harekaze_ had been turned off – even the bridge displays had been covered over.

"Rin, standby. Maron, reverse port shaft for three knots. Slow ahead starboard shaft for two knots"

" _Aye_ " came the quiet reply – Maron seemed to be taking no chances at all.

"Rin, hard to port"

"Hard to port" and it took the ship nearly five minutes to come right around.

"Rudder amidships"

"Rudder amidships"

"Maron, both engines to slow ahead for two knots"

" _Both engines ahead slow for two knots_ " and slow, but surely, the _Harekaze_ escaped to the open waters. They crept through the various channels and waterways until they got to the ocean beyond before, they swung north and headed out as fast the ship's engines could power them.

#

A hive of activity was going on as extra bits of metal were welded and bolted to various places around the ship so they could last a few vital seconds longer. In between this, though, Maron and her girls had managed to come up with small rockets they could fire which were bolted to the tops of the torpedo launchers – giving the veteran ship extra firepower. Soon, though, a thick fog came in and Akeno ordered the ship to slow down and for the detection crewmembers to keep a sharp look out for anything.

" _Bridge, this is Kaede… I have something moving towards us at moderate speed – bearing 342_ "

"Can you tell what it is?" Akeno looked at Mashiro.

" _Sounds like an American power plant_ "

"This is it then" Mashiro noted.

"Sounds like it… Rin, come left heading 342 – all engines ahead flank speed. Shiro, sound action stations"

"Action Station, Action Stations… All Hands, stand to your Battlestations!" Mashiro called out.

"Tsugme, send a message to the Americans ordering them to veer off and stay away from Japan. Do we have a firm radar lock on them?"

"I think so" Mashiro replied with a glance at Kouko who nodded.

"Then lock weapons onto them and then turn off the radar and sonar – turn all weapons slowly as if they were taking the same course and speed. Rin, adjust our heading so there is eight hundred yards between us" Akeno said.

"I get it" Mei piped up. "With nothing to pick up, the Americans can't see us until it is too late"

"That's the hope. Mei, set your torpedoes to arm the moment they are launched – be ready for a rapid reload of all tubes as well" and the girl nodded firmly.

"I will"

"Tama, the moment you fire the rockets at the American ship, I want you to fire directly at the Bridge of the other ship – taking out their command ability will slow them down I hope"

"Aye" the girl said in her typically quiet voice.

"What do we do after our first pass?" asked Mashiro, peering into the fog as if she could spot the other vessel.

"Come round and fire until we run out of ammunition, defeat it or sink" Akeno said.

"Do we take survivors as prisoners?"

"No"

#

A few hours later, the fog had cleared and they and never encountered the American ship at all. Akeno was furious at the enemy slipping by and demanded answers. The best that could be decided upon was that the Americans had gone to their own full speed and then shut down their engines and drifted on their speed past the _Harekaze_ before starting up again and moving off. The ship had swung round and started pounding back towards Japan, breaking radio silence and broadcasting a continuous warning about what was coming towards them along with their estimated position, course and speed. When they got no reply, the crew feared the worst and prepared themselves for utter devastation.

" _Bridge, Macchi… I can see a bit of smoke ahead of us_ "

"Does it come from the American ship?" asked Kouko who held the deck.

" _I can't say, but it's a lot of it…_ "

"Keep looking" Kouko said.

"Should we inform the Captain and the Deputy Captain?" Mei asked.

"It could be a diversion set by the Americans"

"We _are_ close to home" argued Rin, "It could be a target on shore that has been fired upon"

"True…" Kouko tapped her finger on the compass in thought. "No need to wake them up" she decided after some serious thinking, "But do a Radar sweep of the area and see what you can find" and she turned to look at Mei as if to say something, but she decided against it. "Maintain course and speed" she told Rin.

"Aye" was the only response.

" _I can see better what the smoke is coming from… It's the Radar station at Usagi Point_ " Macchi called from high above.

"Do we put in for a closer look?" asked Rin.

"No… Macchi, can you see any survivors?"

" _Not at this range, but the place has been completely destroyed and is on fire_ "

"We have to make them go away or at least slow down" Kouko thought about the problem for a while. "Tsugme, send a message to our submarine forces and tell them to blockade the channel. After that, send a message to our Heavy Cruiser Squadron to be aware of friendly submarines in the area"

" _We don't have those anymore_ "

"I know that and you know that – but do the Americans know that?"

" _Sending a message_ "

"Ask for the location of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd destroyer fleets" Mei said.

" _Oh, good thinking_. _Shall I send some acknowledging receipt of messages?_ "

"Yeah – maybe the deception will be just that good" Mei gave a little cheer.

" _I can make people much more cheerful_ " Mikran added her own voice, " _We've made curry_ "

"Excuse me" said Tama and ran off leaving several dazed people scatted on the floor from the Bridge all the way to the galley.

"For crying out loud… Medical team to the Bridge" Kouko called down to Sickbay with a sigh.

" _What if we told Tama that the Americans had curry on their ship_?" Macchi suggested with a chuckle, " _They'd never see it coming_ "

"It's a thought" Kouko agreed, and she was surprised to realise that she'd started to think of ways to make it work.

" _Bridge, I have a faint contact bearing dead ahead_ "

"Can you identify?" Kouko asked.

" _Too far away, but it is heading towards Tokyo… Best guess is thirty to forty miles away_ "

"Speed?"

" _Maybe 35 knots… Like I said, it is too far away right now to be sure_ "

"They must have slowed down" said Rin, "The moment they heard our fake calls for help"

"What are they doing, though?" Mei questioned.

"Making a terminal error…" Kouko said firmly and with a touch of ice in her tone. "Bridge to Maron"

" _Aye?_ "

"Can you give us any more speed?"

" _I'm already running at 120% of rated output_ "

"Chief Engineer, we think we have regained contact at the extreme edge of radar range – we need to get near the Americans to fire our weapons"

" _If I shut off power to everything but lighting, detection systems and the weapons… I might be able to give us an extra 10%, but only for a few minutes_ "

"Those few minutes might mean everything" Kouko cut Maron off and switched the handset to an all ship circuit. "All hands, this is the Bridge… Action stations, Action stations… All hands, man your battle stations. Captain and Deputy Captain to the Bridge please!" and Kouko hit the alarm button for a few moments. "Always wanted to do that one. "Tsugme, send a message in plain language with the current time – inform the Emperor, we have found the Americans"

" _Acknowledged_ "

#

"And you say there has been no reply to any of our messages?" Akeno asked.

" _Negative… I think they must be jamming everything_ "

"We must get a message through" Mashiro said.

"I… I might be able to help" Rin spoke up with a hesitant tone. "When I was at primary school, we found out about radios and stuff. In one lesson, we were told about the low frequencies used to communicate with submarines – I bet the Americans aren't jamming those"

"Tsugme, can you communicate on a frequency used by submarines to talk to base whilst underwater?" Akeno spun to the speaking tube.

" _Aye_ "

"Retune your radio set and send a message out that way – give the position, course and speed of the enemy vessel and tell them we intend to attack"

" _This is Kaede, I have detected an underwater explosion very near to the American ship – highly suggest it could be a torpedo attack_ "

"Could they have managed to get a submarine out in time?" Mashiro asked.

"Perhaps… Radar, has the American slowed down?" Akeno asked quickly.

" _Yes… Their power plant has gone much quieter than it was before – I think they might have been hit near the engine room. I have heard an underwater explosion, though… I think the Americans sank the submarine, but they are maintaining a slow speed_ "

"Whoever that was, Captain, was a brave group" Mashiro said.

"And we must not let their death be in vein" Akeno replied. "Rin, steady as she goes – keep us at maximum speed until we _must_ slow down. Tama, prepare to open fire"

"We're not in range"

"I know" Akeno sighed, "But be prepared to fire the second we get in maximum range – do not fire until I give the order"

" _Range to target is twenty miles_ " Macchi called out from high above them.

"I can fire in eight more miles" Tama said.

" _Engines are overheating and beginning to come apart_ " Maron said.

"Acknowledged… Keep them going for a few more moments" Akeno said calmly, "But be ready to throttle down to half speed"

" _Fifteen miles… Fourteen miles… Thirteen miles… Twelve miles_ "

"Tama, open fire, Deputy Captain, hoist flags" Akeno picked up the handset and hit the switch to connect her with Tsugme. "Radio Room, this is the Bridge. Send a message in plain language and in the clear to Imperial Japanese Navy Headquarters, to the school and to the Government… Inform them we have engaged the enemy. Tama, fire the secondary weapons when we get in range"

"Aye"

"Use the anti air guns to target any incoming missiles" Akeno added.

"Captain, if it is possible to do so, should we launch a board party and try to take the American ship?" Mashiro asked quickly.

"Only if we're sure it would be safe – if not, we sink it"

"Captain, we've lost the fire control Radar" Kouko said.

"Damn… Have the crews switch to manual computations"

"They were also destroyed"

"Then we will have to get close enough so we don't miss" Akeno replied. "Rin, get us at an angle to the American ship where its easier to see for the guns"

"Yes, Ma'am" and the next order very hard for Akeno to do. "Radio Room, put out a general distress call to anybody that might be able to help – give our position, course and speed and inform them of our intentions to attack"

" _Understood_ "

"Shiro, have the majority of the crew prepare to abandon ship" and all the talk stopped at that last sentence.

"Captain?"

"You heard me – everybody but the Bridge crew, the Engineering staff and the weapon crews are to get off. If the worst comes to the worst, I don't want to lose people while we're evacuating the ship"

"Aye, Captain" Mashiro was beginning to have suspicions, but carried out the order anyway. "This is the Deputy Captain speaking – the following departments are to muster for preparation to abandon the vessel: Galley, Supply, Detection… This is an order from the Captain"

" _Bridge, Sickbay_ " Minami spoke up, " _Does that order apply to me too?_ " and Mashiro looked back to Akeno who shook her head.

"Negative"

" _Acknowledged_ " and she simply hung up.

"Kouko, see to the evacuation. Deputy Captain, please enquire of the Chief Engineer of the placing of scuttling charges" Akeno said.

"Ay- Aye" _that_ surprised Mashiro, but she went back to the bulkhead and called Maron directly who said she'd get on to it.

" _Radio room – we've lost half the radio, but I have managed to get the radio to work in receive mode. Picked up messages to use indicating they have managed to get the_ Hiel _to sortie and is coming out to help us_ "

"Thank you. Tama, Mei… How much ammunition have we got left?" Akeno asked, coming up with an idea in her mind.

"Twenty torpedoes" Mei said.

"Enough for an hour of firing at the this rate with the main batteries" Tama said, "Though its longer with the smaller weapons"

"Increase fire rate to the maximum possible – set the shells to fuse the moment they are launched and detonate the second they hit something"

"Captain…" Tama was hesitant, "Are you sure? If they get hit by anything when they are still close to us, they could damage the ship"

"That point, Tama, will soon be mute – carry out my orders" Akeno said as Kouko returned to the Bridge.

"Those ordered off have left" she said. "I've had the seaboat prepared for the rest of us" she added.

"Good" Akeno replied simply. "Tama, can you aim for the waterline and punch holes in?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, I was thinking that if your shells can make a hole in the hull at that spot, Mei's torpedoes can run in and cause greater damage"

"Not sure if that's possible" admitted Mei.

"Well" Mashiro remarked with a smile, "We're about to find out. Captain, I have a visual on the _Hiel_ " she pointed out the window to where the _Hiel_ was steaming hard and firing her main weapons.

"Charging full on at the Americans… That's brave" Kouko said quietly.

"But utterly useless" Mashiro replied. "Even with the damage we've given it, the American ship is still capable of firing far better weapons. All the _Hiel_ is doing is giving the Americans another target"

"Yes, but its also making a distraction and buying us time" Akeno said.

"Time for what though?" Rin squeaked.

"For what we are about to do… Maron, all engines ahead flank – maximum possible speed… Damage acceptable" Akeno picked up the handset nearest to her and pressed the button that would allow her to be heard all over the ship. "Attention all hands, this is the Captain. Set your stations to automatic operation. Abandon ship, Abandon ship. Abandon ship without delay"

"Captain, are you planning on what I think you are?" Mashiro grabbed Akeno and spun her round by the shoulder.

"The _Hiel_ is undermanned and is just another target for that American ship. Even combined, we still do not have enough weaponry to take it out"

"And?"

"So long as the _Harekaze_ can steer, she can fight. Do something for me?"

"What?"

"Give me a good service" and Akeno turned to look at Tama and Mei. "Chief Torpedo Officer, Chief Artillery Officer, I am relieving the Deputy Captain of duty and placing her under arrest. Your orders are to take her into custody for however long it takes you to get her to the boat and away from the combat zone. Do you understand?"

"Aye"

"Yes"

"You can't do this…!" Mashiro struggled as she was grabbed by the pair and dragged her off the Bridge.

"When I took command, I swore to protect the lives of those under my command – that oath still holds true. By sacrificing my life, I save countless others" Akeno turned her back and looked out of the windows. "Carry on" she said and, one by one, the crew assembled by the sea boat, boarded, and lowered the thing into the water and hurried away.

#

With just Akeno at the Helm, the _Harekaze_ stalked onwards towards the American ship with many parts of her on fire, settling in the water but still plodding relentlessly onwards with her guns blazing in anger. To those watching, from whatever their view point, it seemed like a mythical ship from ancient history. So long as the world existed, the tale of the _Harekaze_ and her brave Captain would be told and retold. Pulling slightly ahead of the crippled ship, the vessel heeled right over, corrected the turn and then slammed right into the amidships area of the American destroyer – rising up and into the upper hull and making the now combined mass tilt hard over several times. There was silence before a groan as the _Harekaze_ 's back broke and, at that very same moment, Akeno triggered the scuttling charges which tore her and her command to shreds to the screams and yells of anguish from the _Harekaze_ 's crew, those on the _Hiel_ and observers on shore. The rippling explosions wracked her from stem to stern and sent debris, flames and smoke hundreds of feet into the air before raining down like little bits of confetti. The American ship's ammunition stores and fuel tanks caught and completed the process – leaving nothing of the crew behind. With a last billowing roar, the explosions died down and what remained of the two warships slipped beneath the waves.

"Please… No…" Mashiro was openly weeping in the seaboat.

"She died doing what she did the best" Minami said. "The Captain always said that it was her duty to be like a father to the crew, even if a girl, and that she'd give up her life to save another if she had to. There will be time to grieve, Deputy Captain, but you have duties to perform"

"My duties ended with that ship"

"No" Minami said softly and shaking her head, "You have to look to the crew. Most of them are in shock and bearly managing to stay with it"

"You are managing alright"

"Yes" Minami said, looking to where the smoke was almost gone now, "But then again I saw death and destruction when I was six"

"Oh" Mashiro blinked and then pulled herself together. "Rin, take us towards the Skippers and lets go home"

#

The aftermath of the attack by the American ship was one of confusion and anger. In the end, it was decided that not every American was bad and that the ship was part of a rogue faction – not understanding about honour in the same way, perhaps, but most people accepted the Americans did not suddenly start attacking without a cause or reason. Over the following years, life slowly began to get to how it was before the virus and Japan became a strong nation again. Five years after the last stand by the _Harekaze_ , the classmates all gathered to hear a proclamation by the Emperor and it was the first time that some had seen others for years. Whilst they had all become Blue mermaids, they had grown tired of the life and some quit to become advisors to the new government although Kaede had become an ambassador to the United Kingdom. Mashiro looked around the room and felt that her family had come back together.

"I am pleased to see you all here" the Emperor said, making everybody talk quietly. "It has been a long time since you gathered after the battle against the American ship and the selfless sacrifice of your Captain to save countless others both here and abroad. As you know, we have been designing a new class of ship – fast, strong and heavily armed but also capable of great acts of mercy. The first ship is ready for her trials and it will need a crew… I have asked you all together to be that crew"

"Some of us are no longer sailors" Mashiro respectfully said.

"Old habits die hard, or so I am told by some of my government… I ask you to crew the ship not just because of what happened that day, but also because you did what needed to be done no matter the risk and cost to yourselves. There is, however, a bigger motive, for asking you all together. As is traditional for a new class, the first ship is named after it. In this case, we have named it the _Akeno Misaki_ class after your Captain and class leader"

 **A/N:**

 **Basically, I thought about what if the virus had mutated had such a vast rate that only a few immune people and those that had been at sea escaped... What would Akeno do? Would she sail around until she found somewhere for them to settle or would she decide to sail for home and try to rebuild?**


End file.
